El intercambio
by Al Shinomori
Summary: Había dos cosas que le habían quedado claras; la primera – León era un hombre muy enigmático - y la segunda por la cual se odio a sí misma, - no le había dejado de amar, todavía seguía enamorada de él - May x Leon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen. No hay finalidades de lucro en la publicación de esta historia.

* * *

_**El Intercambio**_

_**-Primera parte -**_

Llevaba más de 30 minutos frente al librero, miraba cada fila repleta de libros, portadas y títulos que hacían cada vez más difícil una elección – soltó un suspiro – mataría a Sora por esa absurda idea de un intercambio por el día de la amistad – _**Si sólo me hubiese tocado alguna otra persona sabría que comprar**_ – se dijo así misma concentrada en los mil y un títulos que estaban frente a ella.

Había pasado una semana muy difícil, a pesar de haber terminado los ensayos de la nueva obra y de que Kalos les hubiese permitido se tomasen unas pequeñas vacaciones se sentía estresada por el hecho de tener que observar a Leon Oswald y así poder elegir un obsequio digno del _dios de la muerte_. Y de todo ese tiempo había dos cosas que le habían quedado claras a la pelinegra; la primera – _**León era un hombre muy enigmático**_** -** y la segunda por la cual se odio a sí misma, - _**no le había dejado de amar, todavía seguía enamorada de él y muy en el fondo añoraba seguir siendo su compañera -**_

Recordó ese momento en que inicio su bendita desgracia…

_Su sorpresa se vio__ reflejada en su rostro, fijo su vista en el nombre que estaba escrito en el papelito que segundos antes había sacado de un cajita que tenia Sora - __**Leon**__ – tragó saliva y levantó su rostro para observar a todos los presentes y su mirada se cruzó con el hombre que en ese momento ocupaba su mente por completo, al sentirse observada por Leon ella bajo la mirada inmediatamente y se concentro en maldecir su mala fortuna. _

Sin pensar más en los sucesos pasados, asió un libro esperando que fuera el indicado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La vio salir de la librería que a él le gustaba frecuentar, nunca se hubiese imaginado que May tuviese gusto por la lectura. En esa última semana había conocido muchas facetas de la pelinegra que igual jamás le hubieran pasado por su mente, como el dedicarle tiempo a sus hermanos, por las tardes pasaba de hora y media a dos horas con ellos, jugaba pelota, si no sólo se sentaba bajo la sombra de un árbol para cuidar de ellos, observándoles jugar en compañía de otros niños _**- Al principio pensé que esto era una tontería**_ – se dijo en silencio siguiendo a la joven a distancia para que ella no se percatará de su presencia. Después de todo la idea de Sora le había ayudado a conocer a May, al ser humano que escondía, era una chica decidida, valiente, tierna y sobre todo amorosa. No tenía idea de que podía comprarle a la pelinegra, no podía terminar de definir sus gustos, parecía ser una tarea algo complicada. Sora había sido clara en ese punto, cada uno se haría cargo de buscar el obsequio para la persona que le había tocado, por algo era secreto, nadie podía enterarse de quien le había tocado, para evitar que por error se enterasen de quien les iba a obsequiar.

_**-Demonios**_ – soltó por lo bajo, todo sería más sencillo si él le pudiera preguntar a May que era lo que quería recibir.

May había parado su andar, quedando frente a un aparador, observó con ilusión un lindo vestido negro con diseños plateados, estilo chino, largo y con una abertura en el lado derecho, también dirigió su mirada hacia unas peinetas que hacían juego con el vestido. La vio entrar a la tienda, tardó alrededor de 20 minutos, vio como una jovencita retiraba el vestido del maniquí y también se llevaba las peinetas del aparador, espero ahí con paciencia y ella salía _¿con las manos vacías?_, sostenía la bolsa que le habían dado en la librería, pero además de eso… _**nada.**_

Esperó un poco a que su figura desapareciera del lugar y se acercó decidido para saber que había ocurrido. Entró a la boutique, una dependienta se le acercó.

-**Buenas tarde, ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? **– preguntó amablemente la joven.

**-¿Podría decirme que se le ofrecía a la señorita que entro hace un momento? **– preguntó.

La joven le miró desconfiada y antes de que ella siguiera pensando mal sobre sus intenciones.

-**Conozco a May, trabajamos juntos** – dijo él no muy conforme en dar explicaciones.

Eso dio más confianza a la dependienta. La chica asintió. –**Me pidió que le mostrara el vestido que estaba en el aparador y las peinetas**-respondió la joven sin dejar de mirarle.

**- Y ¿por qué no los llevaba con ella?** – cuestionó observando que sobre la vitrina se encontraban el vestido y las peinetas.

**-Comento que eran preciosos, pero que no tendría dinero hasta la semana que venía** – La joven le dijo con un poco más de confianza – **Una verdadera lástima** – se acercó al vestido para ponérselo al maniquí – **Se veía hermosa, como mandado hacer para ella, nuestros diseños son exclusivos, nunca verá un vestido como este otra vez** –

**- Envuelva ambos en regalo** – dijo Leon con su habitual seriedad.

**- ¿Perdón?** – soltó la chica confundida.

**- Me llevaré el vestido y las peinetas, por favor, será un obsequio** –

La joven asintió y se dispuso hacer lo que Leon le había pedido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, debía reconocer que aquella semana le había servido para conocer un lado muy agradable de Leon, una parte que escondía muy profundamente, pero que sin duda alguna reservaba para sus seres más cercanos, por lo general era mostrado a Sora, su actual y por siempre compañera. A veces seguía sin comprender cuál era la razón por la que él eligiera a Sora y no a ella. Después de todo parecía que la imperfección era lo bello por apreciar. Ella que se había esforzado tanto por presentar una técnica perfecta, sin embargo, _**"falta de vida y sin jovialidad"**_ palabras citadas por la señorita Layla. Le había dolido que fuera Ella, su modelo a seguir quien la criticará con tanta dureza, sonrió tristemente, vio su reflejo en el espejo y no pudo evitar sentirse inferior a Sora Naegino, su amiga y eterna rival_**. "Una sonrisa tonta en conjunto con su torpeza"**_ era lo que había conquistado el corazón del francés. Si Sora no fuera tan agradable persona tal vez nunca hubiesen llegado a ser tan buenas amigas.

**- Esta decidido** – se dijo con firmeza – **uno de mis propósitos para terminar este mes** – suspiró – **será olvidarme de Leon Oswald** – Dirigió su mirada hacia el tocador donde se encontraba el libro que le había comprado a su ex-compañero. _**– Drácula**_ - Después de mucho buscar, ese precisamente tenía que ser el libro que había escogido, parecía que todo tenía un valor importante y significativo en ese momento, - _**¿coincidencia?**_ -, se burló de su injusta suerte, ironías de la vida, _regalarle el libro que les hizo compañeros por primera vez._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entró al departamento, prendió la luz del recibidor y dejo la caja de regalo que llevaba en la mesita de madera que estaba a un lado del sofá, se quito el abrigo que llevaba y lo dejo en el perchero, miro con desgana el lugar, el descanso que Kalos les había dado estaba por llegar a su fin. Caminó a la cocina y saco de la nevera jugo de naranja, asió un vaso de la alacena y vertió en éste un poco de jugo.

_Lo que había iniciado como una pesadilla, __ahora tenía un sentido más convincente para él. No era su estilo; nada propio de él espiar las acciones de una persona, pero a raíz de las circunstancias pasadas, el hecho lo ameritaba. No había podido parar de observarle, era una jovencita dedicada y sobre todo comprometida con lo que hacía. Era una realidad que amaba el escenario y lo que ella podía crear en éste. A pesar de su carácter hostil y que algunas veces podía tornarse extremadamente reservada para algunos, se apreciaba una chica extrovertida y egoísta, pero la verdad era otra muy distinta a lo que los ojos podían percibir. _

_May Wong era __una compañera leal, valiente, perseverante, cariñosa y además muy hermosa, en esa semana había podido darse cuenta que sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad pura mezclada con un espíritu de lucha que no cualquier mujer podría tener, en su vida sobre los trapecios jamás se había topado con alguien como Ella. Nunca nadie se había atrevido a desafiarle por segunda vez, hasta que conoció a May Wong, le había demostrado que podía convertirse en un demonio para enfrentar al legendario dios de la muerte, y en su último desafió Ella no lo sabía y él tampoco se lo hizo saber. Pero, sólo May Wong se había ganado su profundo respeto e incluso le había hecho dudar sobre quien debía ganarse el lugar y título de su COMPAÑERA, analizando con la cabeza más fría, parecía ser una realidad, May Wong se había ganado con respeto el ser su compañera, cuando con la técnica espiral demonio le había exigido a él estar a la altura de ella para recibirla. Fue ella quien por primera vez había logrado hacerle dudar de sus aptitudes y habilidades en el trapecio. _

Se rió de sí mismo, parecía que May despertaba en él emociones que pensaba que nunca más podría experimentar, esa pequeña de grandes ojos azul purpura lo estaba conquistando sin tener conocimiento propio de lo que lograba hacerle sentir con el hecho de observarle. _De algo estaba seguro en ese momento, esperaría el momento adecuado para pedirle a May que fuese su compañera, reconocería ante ella su gran talento y ¿por qué no?, tal vez reconocer ante Ella que se estaba enamorando_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-****No olviden que hoy es nuestra reunión para celebrar el día de la amistad** – dijo Sora muy contenta – **Por favor no vayan a faltar **– dijo suplicante mirando a Kalos y a Leon.

**-¿Alguien ha visto a May?** – preguntó curiosa Rosseta.

**-Cierto, yo no la he visto** – mencionó Sora, buscándola en los alrededores.

-**Pidió permiso para faltar hoy** – respondió Sara **– Tenía pendientes por hacer –**

**- Es una lástima** – dijo Rosseta desanimada – **tenía la ilusión de que practicáramos una nueva técnica – **

**- Sólo espero que venga en la noche** – mencionó Sora - **Seria una pena si no llega –**

**-Llegará** – dijo Sara – **Ella lo prometió** – la rubia sonrió.

**- Espero que todos** – Sora entrecerró sus ojos y recorrió a todos los ahí presentes- **Vengan en la noche** – sonrió – **No habrá excusa, por favor va estar todo muy bonito –**

**-A parte** – dijo Sara – **No queremos que alguno de nosotros se quede sin obsequio** – puntualizó la rubia.

- **Todos vamos a estar aquí Sora** – le alentó Yuri – **Despreocúpate** – sonrió el atractivo rubio – **Yo mismo he quedado con Layla de pasar por ella para llegar a tiempo – **

**- Excelente** – dijo Sora más confiada.

Sora observó como Leon se dirigía a la salida, había estado hablando con Kalos desde hacía un rato, corrió para alcanzarle –**Por favor Leon** - la chica tomó algo de aire – **No faltes, será una reunión como ninguna **– le miró tiernamente – **te lo prometo** –

**-Aquí estaré Sora** – el chico le devolvió la sonrisa – **ya tengo el obsequio listo –**

**-Perfecto -** Sora le despidió complacida de su respuesta. Temía que Leon no quisiese participar en su reunión, ni en su intercambio, pero ella confiaba en la palabra del francés y eso la mantenía contenta y tranquila. Ya ansiaba que llegara la noche para saber quien obsequiaría a quien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todo parecía marchar en su contra, había quedado de asistir puntualmente a la reunión que Sora había organizado para que todos los miembros del escenario Kaleido compartieran momentos amenos para fortalecer su compañerismo y amistad. Volvió a mirar hacia el reloj de pared que estaba en su habitación, un cuarto para las nueve. Sora había sido clara cuando había dicho que debían ser puntuales y que la reunión comenzaría a las ocho y media, llevaba quince minutos de retraso, bajo su mirada derrotada, por más que quisiera las manecillas del reloj no se atrasarían marcando una hora antes de la verdadera. Soltó un suspiro cansado, clavando su vista en la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de su cama, ahí estaba un paquete forrado con papel rojo quemado, adornado con listones a lo largo de la caja formando una cruz y un mono dorado al centro.

Sus padres habían salido de viaje y dejado a su cargo el cuidado de sus hermanos, le había pedido a Kalos el día libre para poder estar con ellos, se suponía que su tía llegaría a tiempo para cuidar de ellos. Ella se había encargado de darles de cenar, de supervisar que todos tomaran un baño, les permitió ver un rato la televisión y por fin rendidos al cansancio terminaron adentrándose al mundo de los sueños.

Ya se encontraba lista e impaciente, volvió a echar un vistazo al reloj, las nueve; treinta minutos de retraso, _imposible._ Ella que amaba la perfección, que cuidaba ser puntual, llegar quince minutos antes de lo acordado o a la hora exacta marcada, pero, nunca un minuto tarde_, siempre había una primera vez._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La anfitriona se encontraba feliz, los chicos fueron llegando, cada uno con sus obsequios, se encontraban en el lugar, Ken quien le había ayudado junto con Rosseta, Mía , Ana y Sara a adornar el lugar. Este tenía globos de colores vivos, con formas de corazón, había fuente de chocolate, bocadillos. También estaban ahí el joven Yuri, la señorita Layla, Kalos, Marion, Katy y otros chicos parte del elenco de kaleido.

Sora andaba de un lugar a otro saludando a los chicos, obsequiándoles abrazos y sonrisas y a pesar de ello, buscaba con su mirada a uno de sus compañeros, su mirada se entristeció un poco, tal vez sólo le había dicho que iría para que Ella no le insistiera.

**-¿****Buscando a alguien?** – se escuchó una voz varonil detrás de Sora. Esta captó toda su atención y giro rápidamente sobre sus talones.

**-Estas aquí – **sonrió, sus ojos se iluminaron **– pensé… -**

**-Te lo prometí** – Él le interrumpió, sabía cuales habían sido sus pensamientos.

-**Gracias Leon** – la chica sonrió y le abrazó **- Me alegra que estés aquí -**

León buscó con su mirada a May, recorrió el lugar y se dio cuenta que no estaba en el lugar. Bajo su mirada disimuladamente para que Sora no se diera cuenta y observó la caja decorada que llevaba en sus manos. Paso su vista al reloj que llevaba en su muñeca las nueve y media, después de todo Ella no iría a la reunión, lo supuso al ver la hora, May era una mujer puntual, comprometida, era extraño el no verla en el lugar. Pero, tal vez se encontraba en el tocador.

**-Vamos Leon, siéntate** – La joven lo guío hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Kalos, Yuri, la señorita Layla y Sara.

**-Buenas noches Leon** – le saludaron.

**-Buenas noches** – regreso el saludo y se sentó.

**-Sora** – llamaron a la japonesa – **¿Has visto a May?** – Le preguntó una joven pelirroja.

-**mmm… cierto. May no ha llegado** – dijo Sora buscándola por todo el lugar – **Sara, ¿May te dijo algo?** – se dirigió interrogante a la voz angelical del escenario.

**-No** – dijo pensativa – **ahora que lo mencionas, May no me dijo nada** – dirigió su mirada hacia el castaño que se encontraba sentado a un lado de Ella – **¿Tú sabes algo, Kalos?-** Preguntó la rubia.

Kalos negó con su cabeza – **No sé nada** – dijo el castaño observando su reloj – **Ya son las nueve cuarenta y cinco, supongo que ya no vendrá, May siempre se ha caracterizado por ser puntual – **

**-No puedo creerlo** – dijo Sora desanimada – **¿ahora que pasara con su obsequió?-**

**-Lo entregará mañana** – dijo Layla – **no te preocupes Sora** – sonrió la joven para animar a su amiga.

-**Pues seguro le paso algo muy importante para dejarnos plantados** – mencionó Yuri – **May es una chica muy responsable y comprometida, no creo que haya sido su intensión faltar a la reunión** – hizo una pausa – **menos cuando sabía que alguien esperaba un obsequio de su parte – **

- **Lo sé** – dijo Sora un poco más animada.

**-Lo siento Sora** – dijo Rosseta sintiéndose culpable, si Ella no hubiese mencionado a May, su amiga Sora no estaría triste por la ausencia de la pelinegra – **El joven Yuri tiene razón, Yo le he estado llamando y no ha respondido a mis llamadas **– la joven se encogió de hombros.

**-Esperemos que llegue en un rato más** – dijo Yuri guiñando su ojo izquierdo para animar a Sora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_-__¡Dios mío!_ – Exclamó sintiéndose recostada en su cama – _me quede dormida_ – soltó un discreto bostezo y estiró su cuerpo desperezándose. Observó el reloj las diez y cuarto de la noche – _demasiado tarde –_ musitó tristemente, bajo su vista y se reencontró con el obsequio que debía recibir Leon – _Felicidades May, Leon pensará lo peor de ti_ – se incorporó y caminó hacia el baño, mojó su cara para estar completamente despierta. Le llamó la atención que la pantalla de su móvil parpadeaba y asiéndolo se dio cuenta que tenía seis llamadas perdidas – _Rosseta me estuvo llamando_ – salió de su habitación para saber si su tía por fin había llegado.

**-Buenas noches linda -** le saludó una linda mujer no mayor de 40 años **– hasta que decidiste despertar, pensé que tenías una reunión **– mencionó la pelinegra.

En ese momento quiso asesinar a su tía, tan fresca y como si nada le reprochaba el haberse quedado dormida y no haber podido asistir a su compromiso. Sin ánimos de comenzar una discusión, respiró con lentitud y contó hasta 100 – _Tranquila May por algo suceden las cosas… por algo_ – se dijo así misma mentalmente, tratando de convencerse así misma de lo que ella se decía, no tenía caso que le reclamará a su tía, ya mañana se encargaría de reparar su falta de compromiso, sólo esperaba que Leon no mal interpretará las cosas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Transcurrió el tiempo de la manera más lenta posible, los minutos se le hicieron eternos, escuchaba las conversaciones aisladas y conjuntas de sus compañeros de escenario. La mayoría hablaba de lo emocionado que se encontraban con la nueva adaptación que se vendría para los ensayos de la siguiente semana, la nueva obra que se montaría aún era un enigma para la mayoría.

**-Y ya saben, **** ¿Cual es la obra que se presentará la siguiente temporada?** – preguntó una curiosa Layla, después de todo al haber sido Ella una de las estrellas principales del escenario Kaleido era difícil resistirse a ocultarle algo.

**- Iba ser una sorpresa** – Comentó Kalos, mirando de reojo a Mía se escritora y adaptadora estrella – **Pero al no estar aquí la protagonista – **se encogió de hombros – **supongo que seguirá siendo sorpresa para Ella – **

Las palabras del castaño lograron captar de inmediato unos cuantos pares de ojos curiosos.

-**La siguiente temporada estaremos presentando "Mulan"** – soltó Kalos – **Y los protagonistas serán May y Leon** – dijo haciendo una media sonrisa al sentirse observado por todos los presentes, incluso Leon le observaba interrogante.

– **May al tener ascendencia China es la más indicada para darle vida a esta guerrera, a parte su personalidad le ayuda** – dijo Mia complacida – **Y el joven Leon es perfecto para el papel del comandante **– sonrió satisfecha.

Todos asintieron, Sora les comentó que ya era hora de hacer el intercambio. Habían cenado y conversado un buen rato. El reloj marcaba las diez treinta, a pesar de que el día de mañana era domingo y el elenco de descansaba, necesitaban irse temprano a sus hogares, sobre todo las personas que no vivían en los dormitorios del escenario.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era demasiado tarde para ir a la reunión, seguramente ya habían cenado y hecho el intercambio de obsequios, recargo su cuerpo en la puerta de entrada de su habitación, soltó un suspiro cansado y pesadamente dirigió su vista hasta donde se encontraba el obsequio de Leon. Sonrió tristemente, _parecía ser una muy buena oportunidad para perdonarle su desaire al no aceptarle como compañera y ¿por qué no? hacer las paces._

Caminó hacia el closet y saco una pijama de dos piezas, unos pantaloncillos pesqueros negros y una blusa de mangas tres cuartos del mismo color con un estampado de mariposas en diferentes tonalidades que iban desde el rosa más tenue al rojo más intenso. Se cambio y se dijo a si misma que mañana tendría la oportunidad de terminar con su pesadilla. Se recostó apagando la luz de la lámpara y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, después de todo su cuerpo necesitaba reparar las fuerzas perdidas por el día pasado con sus hermanos.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¿Están listos chicos?** – Preguntó Sora entusiasmada **– Espero que se hayan divertido** – obsequió una sonrisa a todos sus amigos.

-**Por ser la anfitriona creo que debes ser Tú quien empieces con esta dinámica** – dijo Kalos posando su vista en Sora.

**-Kalos tiene razón – **secundó Layla – **Esto fue tu idea** –sonrió la rubia.

Sora asintió, sus amigos ya tenían preparados sus obsequios.

-**A mi me toco obsequiarle a …** - volteó hacia ambos lados, recorriendo los rostros de los presentes, paro su vista en la persona que se encontraba enfrente de ella – **Al Jefe, Feliz día** – camino hacia donde estaba el castaño y dándole un abrazo le entrego una caja forrada con papel de corazones **– espero le guste** –

-**Tu turno Kalos** – le dijo Sara que se encontraba sentada a un lado de Él.

**- Feliz Día Rosseta** – dijo Kalos entregando una bolsa de regalo a la pelirroja.

**-Dale un abrazo Jefe** – dijo Sora – **No creo que Sara se enfade** – le guiño un ojo.

Kalos poso en ella una mirada de pocos amigos, esa jovencita algunas veces no respetaba a sus mayores, sin más atención a su comentario, le dio un abrazo a la reina de los diábolos.

Así trascurrió la entrega de obsequios. Rosseta le dio obsequio a Mia, una pluma de colección para que siguiera escribiendo y adaptando muchas historias, Mia le entregó a Yuri una caja forrada de papel revista, que contenía un carro de colección por buena fuente supo que el apuesto rubio era amante de los autos, un detalle que pareció original a sus compañeros, digno de una escritora tan creativa como Ella. Yuri le entrego un lindo payaso envuelto en papel celofán a Anna, la gran maestra de la comedia, sin duda alguna un obsequio digno para la morena. Ella por su parte le dio a Ken una caja de chocolates, Ken le entrego un lindo álbum a Marion, Marion por su parte le entregó a la señorita Sara un bonito arreglo de rosas blancas, Sara complacida con su obsequió caminó hacia donde estaba Layla y le entrego una bonita cajita de terciopelo color roja, donde venía una bonita cadena delgada con un dije de corazón, la joven le agradeció el obsequio, en su cara se reflejaba lo satisfecha que estaba con su regalo. Layla le entregó una caja de cristal a Katy donde se veía por encima de cristal cortado un juego de aretes largos de perlas de río, un obsequio de muy buen gusto. Katy le dio un obsequio al papa de Marion, disculpándose por lo poco que lo conocía, le dijo que le obsequiaba unas cortesías para uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la cuidad, así podría disfrutar de su regalo en compañía de alguna admiradora, esto último lo recalcó mirando a la joven adaptadora de origen holandés. El papa de Marion entrego su obsequio a Sora, un bonito oso de peluche café claro, y así otros de sus compañeros se estuvieron entregando sus obsequios.

Al darse cuenta de lo obvio, después de que la mayoría recibiera sus obsequios, no le fue difícil deducir que la vida le jugaba de una manera incompresible, sonrió casi imperceptible para sus compañeros de escenario, catalogándose como ingenuo al darse cuenta que May Wong había faltado a la reunión por la simple razón de que Él era la persona a quien debía darle un regalo de día de amistad y en la rareza de las circunstancias era Él quien debía darle obsequio a la pelinegra, su ex compañera.

Sin hacer mucho alboroto salió del lugar, no era necesario que se quedase a escuchar las palabras compasivas por el hecho de no haber recibido obsequio. Por otra parte, lo había decidido, iría a casa de May y de una vez por todas enfrentaría a la chica caprichosa que algunas veces podía ser. Él no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse, ni mucho menos era un cobarde, con esa idea caminó hacia la salida y se dirigió a la casa de quien ahora ocupaba completamente sus pensamientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¿Ocurre algo Sora?** – preguntó su eterno enamorado mirándola con algo de desconfianza, todo había salido muy bien, podría aventurarse a decir que había superado las expectativas que todos tenían para la reunión, sin duda alguna estaban teniendo una convivencia muy agradable.

La chica negó con su cabeza **– No es nada** - vio como Leon se marchaba, había pensado en detenerlo, pero, después de todo ya no era secreto que quien debía darle un obsequio no era nadie menos que May, la joven que por razón injustificada no había podido asistir, y como cosa extraña del destino Él debía darle a ella un regalo_, ironía de la vida_, ellos dos obsequiándose como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, _algunas veces la vida podía_ _burlarse del destino de las personas menos pensadas_. Siguió divirtiéndose con sus amigos, _nadie se daría cuenta de la ausencia del dios de la muerte_, así que no sería Ella quien hiciera la _huída de Leon evidente_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-Buenas noches** – saludo cortésmente el trapecista a la linda mujer que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

**-Buenas noches** – sonrió la mujer regresando amablemente el saludo **-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? –**

El joven asintió – **¿Se encuentra May?** – preguntó con seriedad.

**-****¿Quien la busca?** – preguntó mirándole muy insistente.

Leon se sintió incomodo con la forma en que la mujer le miraba, pero, no hizo ninguna expresión de incomodidad, su rostro seguía serio – **Leon, un compañero del escenario Kaleido –**

La mujer sonrió – **pasa por favor** – le hizo un gesto para indicarle que pasara – **No es común que un apuesto joven venga a buscar a mi sobrina** – señalando el reloj – **ni mucho menos a esta hora **– la mujer le miró curiosa, no había dejado de observarlo de una manera muy detallada – **Toma asiento, iré a buscarla** –

Leon se sentó en el sofá individual, sostenía en sus manos la caja de regalo, tal vez por ese pequeño detalle, fue que la tía de May no dejaba de observarle tan inquisitivamente, como Ella lo había mencionado no era normal que un joven fuese a esa hora, el reloj de pared que se encontraba en la sala marcaba las once con veinte minutos, nada propio de un caballero, se encogió de hombros, la situación lo ameritaba, mientras más rápido le entregase su obsequio a May, más posibilidades para que ellos pudiesen darse una oportunidad de conocerse, _sin mascaras, sin barreras, sin caretas. _

Después de unos cinco minutos la mujer regreso, se encontraba sola, seguramente May se había negado a recibirle, espero a escuchar la excusa que la joven había enviado a decir con su tía.

**-Lo siento** – se disculpó la mujer – **Mi sobrina se quedo dormida** – camino para quedar frente a Él – **la verdad es que sus padres salieron de viaje y tuvo que cuidar a sus hermanos**- sonrió – **seguro acabaron con toda la energía de May, de hecho tenía una reunión y no fue **– finalizó la pelinegra.

**- No deseaba**** dar molestias** – dijo Leon poniéndose de pie – **le agradezco su amabilidad** –

**- De nada, ¿Gustas que le dé un recado de tu parte?** – preguntó cortésmente.

**- Sólo entréguele esto** – dijo Leon señalando el obsequio que tenía en sus manos – **no es necesario que le diga nada –**

La mujer asintió acompañándole hasta la salida – Que tengas buenas noches –

Leon hizo una avenía con su cabeza – **Igualmente, gracias –**

Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió su camino a paso lento, la noche estaba más silenciosa y oscura de lo normal. La luna y las estrellas se encontraban ocultas tras las nubes que cobijaban el cielo.

_-__Tal vez mañana tendremos la oportunidad… - _Musitó sintiendo al viento acariciar su rostro _– Tal vez en otro momento haya una oportunidad para los dos_ – caminó por el sendero apenas iluminado por los faroles de las calles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_ Continuará…._

* * *

_**Notas de la autora: **Hola a tods. Ya estoy de regreso con otro fic de mi pareja favorita, espero sea de su agrado. Se suponía debía subirlo para finales del año pasado, pero por problemas técnicos, a penas__ se pudo (2 meses después, jeje). Este fic sólo tendrá dos partes y un epílogo, así que ya para la próxima semana tendrán la segunda parte en red, ya está casi lista, así que no se desesperen._

_Para las personas que esperan la actualización de mi fic "La promesa", les comento que ya casi está listo el cap5., así que para el sábado lo tendrán en red. Muchas gracias por su apoyo. _

_Nos leemos pronto. _

_Al Shinomori.(alias Rinko Inukai)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen. No hay finalidades de lucro en la publicación de esta historia.

* * *

_**-Segunda parte –**_

Escuchó el reloj despertador sonar, una y otra vez, sin mucho ánimo, estiró su mano para alcanzar el botón de apagado y dio fin al sonido que con insistencia intentaba hacer su función. Sintió los rayos del sol acariciar su rostro, giró su cuerpo a medio lado, alcanzó la cobija para cubrirse por completo, deseaba seguir durmiendo, la idea de quedarse todo el día en la cama se le antojaba más deliciosa que levantarse y empezar sus actividades, abrió un ojo con desgana y luego abriendo el otro, parpadeo una y otra vez como despidiendo al sueño que aún le quedaba soltó un descarado bostezo y estiro su delgado cuerpo para desperezarse, se destapo y de un saltó se levanto de la cama.

Caminó hacia el baño, abrió la regadera, lo mejor sería tomar una ducha relajante para que esta apartara de su cuerpo toda la pereza y desgana que tenía, había pasado una muy mala noche. Había tenido pesadillas. Había soñado que corría a toda prisa por un estrecho y oscuro sendero y que por más que creía alcanzar su meta, una vez que se veía cerca, de nueva cuenta se alejaba de Ella. Suspiró profundamente sintiendo como su cuerpo recobraba fuerzas.

_**-El desayuno está listo**_ – escuchó la voz de su tía llamándoles a Ella y a sus hermanos. Salió del baño tarareando una canción. Era domingo, un día para pasarlo encerrada en casa con su familia, debía aprovechar el último día que le quedaba de descanso,. A partir del lunes su rutina regresaría a la normalidad, debía estar lista para la nueva obra, Kalos le había dicho que tendría el sábado libre siempre y cuando el Lunes a primera hora estuviera en su oficina, al parecer debía comunicarle algo sobre la nueva obra, seguramente querría una nueva técnica para presentar, por suerte ya tenía pensada una, así que le pediría a Kalos permiso para empezar a ensayarla con Rosseta lo antes posible. Sonrió mirándose en el espejo, la pelirroja se había convertido en su leal compañera. Eran el dúo fantástico, ambas con sus habilidades hacían maravillas en el escenario.

Se dirigió al closet para sacar las prendas que pensaba vestir, sacó unos jeans de mezclilla negros y una blusa polo color purpura que resaltaban el tono y brillo de sus ojos azul-purpura, se maquilló un poco, al natural, paso una sombras de color lila, un poco de polvo y brillo labial tranparente, - _Una mujer de belleza natural,- _siempre escuchaba decir de labios de su padre cuando se refería a _Ella_. Hizo una mueca simulando una sonrisa, ya les extrañaba, pero, aún faltaban un par de días para que sus padres regresaran de su viaje. Agradeció a Dios porque su tía por fin estaba en su casa y ya no sería Ella quien completamente tendría la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus hermanos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se había levantado más temprano de lo acostumbrado, sin embargo, realizó su rutina cotidiana se puso su pants, salió de su departamento para irse a correr al parque que estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de Éste.

Saludó al portero y siguió su camino, necesitaba el ejercicio para poder aclarar su mente, si su cerebro estaba oxigeno, sería más fácil tomar una buena decisión para su futuro, en especial en su relación con May. El destino volvía a unirles en una presentación, tendrían que ser compañeros nuevamente y compartir el escenario como protagonistas. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de su hermana.

_**-Leon –**__ exclamó la joven tratando de llamar su atención __**– te estoy hablando muy enserio**__ – le miró con reproche._

_**- mmmm-**__ se quejó, tenía sus ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de las caricias suaves del viento, se encontraba recostado, su espalada recargada en el tronco de un árbol, sus brazos cruzados por detrás de su nuca, un descanso glorioso. - __**¿Qué ocurre?**__ – dijo con su habitual tono de voz._

_**-Te estoy tratando de decir algo importante**__ – la jovencita se sonrojo – __**escúchame por favor**__ – suplicó Sofí._

_**-Dime**__ –Leon seguía en la misma posición. _

_**-Me gusta Yuri Killian**__ – soltó la chica completamente roja __**– Y no es un capricho**__ – dijo decidida._

_**- Lo sé –**__ El joven abrió los ojos y miró de reojo a su hermana – __**Pero así como te ha llamado la atención, terminarás olvidándolo –**__ no hizo ni un solo movimiento._

_**-Leon-**__ soltó la chica ahora enfadada, su hermano no le tomaba enserio – __**lo que te digo es cierto –**_

_**- Sofí, ahora que lo veas en el festival circense háblale**__ – cerró sus ojos nuevamente – __**tal vez puedan llegar hacer buenos amigos**__ –_

_**-Eres imposible Leon**__ – la chica rabió molesta por la falta de seriedad en que su hermano tomaba sus palabras – __**algún día te sentirás atraído por una chica**__ – suspiró – __**y comprenderás como siento **__– hizo una pausa, su mirada se torno triste – __**al saber que tal vez nunca te corresponderá –**_

_**- No lo creo Sofí**__ – dibujó una mueca casi como sonrisa, amaba a su hermana, su gran tesoro, le dolía verle sufrir, era por eso que intentaba no darle importancia aquello que sabía que le dañaba, mientras más rápido compitieran en el festival, más cercano estaría el regreso del rubio a América y a su Sofí se olvidaría por completo de Yuri_

_**-Ojala te equivoques Leon –**__ le dijo la joven pensativa – __**Te acordarás de mi, cuando ese día llegue**__ – sonrió imaginándose a su hermano perdidamente enamorado de una mujer – __**Te enamorarás y espero que por tu indiferencia, no pierdas esa oportunidad de ser amado que te de la vida **__– clavó su vista en el apacible rostro de su hermano – __**recuerda Leon el verdadero amor sólo se encuentra una vez en la vida –**_

Si su pequeña hermana Sofí estuviera con Él en ese momento le diría – _Te lo dije_ – y seguramente se burlaría de Él. Siempre hay una primera vez, siempre hay oportunidades que se presentan para experimentar y no cabía duda, algunas veces eran la propias personas quienes las arruinaban. Con ese pensamiento siguió su recorrido. Seguramente para esta hora May ya tendría su obsequió en manos. Deseo haber estado con Ella para presenciar el momento y poder conservar en sus recuerdos la expresión de su rostro cuando se diera cuenta que su obsequió, eran el vestido y las peinetas que días antes había contemplado en el aparador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Bajó las escaleras, saltando los escalones de dos en dos, ya podía oler el rico aroma del almuerzo que su tía había preparado para ellos. Caminó hacia la cocina para encontrarse con la carita sonriente de sus hermanos.

**-Buenos días Hermana –** saludaron los pequeños a coro.

La pelinegra les obsequió una sonrisa y regreso el saludo **– Buenos días niños, ¿Qué tal durmieron?** – preguntó curiosa.

-**Muy bien**- respondieron los niños que ya bebían jugo de naranja y comían pan tostado con mantequilla y mermelada de frutas. – **Esto esta delicioso tía** – dijo uno de los niños.

**- Me alegra que les guste –** sonrió la mujer complacida – **Ya casi están los emparedados** – dijo la tía terminando de poner mayonesa algunas rebanadas de pan.

**- A mí se me antoja una taza con café** – dijo May caminando hacia la cafetera, asió una taza y se sirvió del líquido negro humeante, vertió leche y una cucharada de azúcar y listo bebió de este para calentar su cuerpo.

**-Por cierto May**- habló la tía de los chicos – **antes de que se me olvide** – depositó un platón en el centro de la mesa lleno de emparedados **– Ayer vino un joven muy apuesto y te dejo un obsequió **– dijo la tía con algo de picardía en sus palabras

Las últimas palabras dichas por su tía llamaron por completo la atención de la chica, seguramente habían traído el obsequio del intercambio, su tía había mencionado que un joven lo había dejado. Sin darse cuenta, pensativa, dio una mordida a su pan tostado dejó escapar de sus labios sus pensamientos **-¿Un joven?, ¿De quién se trataría? –**

**-Se identificó con el nombre de Leon –** dijo la tía pensando que la joven había dirigido la pregunta hacia ella.

**- Nuestra hermana tiene un admirador** – soltó uno de sus hermanos.

La pelinegra casi se atragantó, al escuchar el nombre de la persona que le había llevado un obsequio, bebió un poco de jugo para poder liberar su garganta del pedazo de pan que le obstruía la respiración, tosió y después de recuperar su respiración habitual se puso de pie, _perfecto,_ lo que le faltaba que Leon Oswald le tocara de intercambio, para estas alturas imaginaba que pensaba lo peor de Ella **- ¿A qué hora vino?** - Preguntó ansiosa.

-**Eran alrededor de las once cuarenta**- su tía le miraba divertida, seguro que se trataba de un admirador tal y como lo había sugerido uno de sus sobrinos. Un admirador que no le era nada indiferente a su sobrina, lo dedujo por la reacción que May había mostrado, sonrió para sus adentros, su sobrina tenía muy buenos gustos, el joven que había venido a buscarla la noche anterior era sumamente atractivo, como sacado de los cuentos de mitología, del tipo de un dios. – **Ya estabas profundamente dormida** – les entregó servilletas a los pequeños que miraban y estaban atentos a lo que escuchaban **– No quise despertarte –** hizo una pausa – **acaso hice mal** – soltó la pregunta fingiendo ingenuidad.

**- No –** negó May con su cabeza **– estuvo bien** – se encogió de hombros – **ya no eran horas de visita** – puntualizó caminando hacia la puerta de salida de la cocina.

**- May tu almuerzo –** le recordó su tía al ver que había dejado en su plato un pan tostado marcado con dos mordidas, su vaso con jugo de naranja a la mitad y no había probado su emparedado.

**- Muy rico tía** – suspiró – **muchas gracias** –_ excelente_ – le sacudió su yo interno – _lo que te faltaba _– sentenció con algo más de preocupación, aunque no quisiera Leon seguía teniendo cierto control en sus emociones, seguía provocando en Ella sensaciones y pensamientos que por más que luchaba no terminaba de desechar, sonrió tristemente – _había logrado una vez más que perdiera el apetito -._

La mujer de edad madura asomó su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina **– El obsequió esta en el recibidor cariño** – gritó para que su sobrina no olvidará el por qué había dejado de almorzar.

Se dirigió al recibidor y con rapidez tomó la enorme caja en forma de cubo que estaba en la mesita, casi abarcaba toda la circunferencia, sin más demora, corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación para descubrir que era lo que Leon le había comprado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llevaba más de cuarenta minutos trotando, algo que le había mantenido relajado, sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro y la refrescante brisa del mar inundar sus sentidos por completo. Aún faltaban unas cuantas vueltas y terminaría su rutina.

_¿En qué momento se formó el abismo entre ambos?-_ se preguntó en silencio observando a la nada y trayendo a su mente los recuerdos que aclararían sus dudas.

_-Lo único que busco es alguien que complazca mis exigencias_ – siempre lograba engañarse así mismo diciendo esas palabras, pensando que nunca encontraría a alguien a la altura de Sofí, sin embargo apareció Sora y eso le hizo despertar de su pesadilla.

Cerró sus ojos recordando aquel momento en el que había comenzado el proceso de alejar a May de su lado, desacreditándola ante sus ojos como única compañera en el escenario. Había algo en Ella, tan diferente a Sofí, lo cual le hizo creer que May jamás lograría estar a su altura, pero al contrario en cada presentación, cada día perfeccionaba más y más sus técnicas, sin embargo, algo le hacía falta, debía ser sincero consigo mismo si quería recuperar la mirada de la joven, si quería restaurar aquella relación rota de hacia un año.

_**-Confió en ti Leon y tengo la seguridad de que Tú me vas a elegir **__– le miró con mucha determinación – __**Daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que seamos la mejor pareja del festival Internacional Circense**__ – hablaba con mucha confianza._

Era un ser detestable, los demonios del pasado le reprochaban su mal comportamiento, no se había puesto a meditar en sus actos, en su conducta dirigida hacia Ella. La pelinegra había depositado ciegamente su confianza en Él, y dejándose llevar por los rencores del pasado hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer hasta ese momento perjudicar la carrera de las personas que depositaban su confianza en Él. Bajo la máscara del dios de la muerte cantó sus crueles palabras, la antesala a la incertidumbre y como siempre se decía así mismo el fracaso o el éxito dependería de las habilidades de la otra persona, nada tenía que ver con Él.

_**-May te tengo preparado algo**__ – le había dicho con gran determinación._

_**-eh**__ – soltó May maravillada._

_**-Así es**__ – ni siquiera se molesto en mirarle- crearé una de las mejores escenas que hayas visto – dijo con una seriedad escalofriante_

_**- Ah, muchísimas gracias Leon, prometo no defraudarte**__ – mantenía su vista clavada en su perfil, como esperando una señal de seguridad. Pero, ¿Qué más podía esperar de su parte?, si Leon Oswald era sinónimo de seguridad en el escenario._

Dejo de trotar para empezar a caminar, parecía ser un largo camino reflexivo. Ella debía odiarle por lo que le había hecho, ahora que analizaba más fríamente la situación, no era necesario haberla humillado de aquella manera, había otras maneras de que Ella podría haberle demostrado ser digna de ser su compañera.

Últimamente había soñado con ese momento, tenía grabado detalladamente en su mente el rostro de May, primero su cara deformando su belleza ante el terror de caer, y también recordaba su rostro desfigurado por el dolor, había caído presa al miedo a ser soltada, _una víctima más del dios de la muerte._

A partir de ese momento las cosas entre ellos dos empezaron a cambiar, su relación se distancio y deterioro con el tiempo, parecía que día a día May perdía el interés de ser su compañera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraba sentada en la cama, tenía en su regazo la caja donde se encontraba su obsequio, lo mantenía bien sujeto con ambas manos, respiró profundamente y empezó abrir su regalo. Pudo observar un bulto color rojo, al parecer el obsequio se encontraba bien resguardado por papel de chica color rojo, lo saco y quitando los listones pudo por fin observar lo que se escondía celosamente en él. Su cara reflejo asombro, sus ojos brillaron ante la sorpresa que se apoderaba de su ser, sus manos temblaron.

-¿_Cómo era posible?_ – preguntó su consciencia – _¿Cómo había sabido Leon que Ella deseaba ese vestido y las peinetas?_ – paso sus manos por el borde de las peinetas, creyendo que eran una ilusión y que en el mejor de los casos se daría cuenta que se trataban de otra cosa. Extendió el hermoso vestido, no pudo evitar sonreír, parecía que Leon le hubiese leído la mente. Ella no había tenido tiempo de comentarle a nadie que anhelaba ese vestido, ya se había hecho a la idea de perder la oportunidad de tenerlo.

Su sonrisa se debilitó y se mezcló con una mueca de dolor. Ella no significaba nada para Leon, nunca había dado señales de admirarle o de haberle aceptado como compañera, parecía que a pesar de haberle causado mucho dolor, también debía agradecerle muy en el fondo haberse convertido en su verdugo, aquel que había despertado en Ella, un demonio, el demonio del dios de la muerte, pero, sólo quedo en las apariencias. Después del festival, su maravilloso talento y su inigualable técnica "Espiral demonio" habían pasado al olvido en compañía a su interés. Y entonces, _¿Cómo podía luchar una batalla? _, si la guerra ya la había perdido, Sora Naegino había ganado el privilegio de ser la compañera de Leon mucho antes de que la guerra iniciará, una lucha desigual.

Todavía, _algunas veces,_ podía verse a sí misma enfrascada en su dolor. A pesar de haberse visto bien librada y fortalecida de su accidente, cuando Leon había dicho aquellas palabras - _"Crearé una de las mejores escenas"_ – parecía haber sido digna de escuchar los susurros del dios de la muerte, pero, esa chica había tenido razón después del Festival Circense Él se las había ingeniado para deshacerse de Ella.

Su falta de habilidad la había humillado frente a Leon, Sora y la señorita Layla. Se reprochaba aún por no ser la mejor desde un principio, tal vez si ella hubiese tenido una magnífica interpretación, otra hubiese sido su historia con Leon.

_**-¿Te encuentras bien May?**__ – había preguntado con su voz llena de preocupación la trapecista._

_**- Pero de que hablas, si yo no cometí ningún error en mi actuación**__ – parecía muy decidida en sus palabras observando su reflejo en el espejo sin dar importancia a lo ocurrido se limpiaba el sudor de su rostros. Sin embargo, no pudo disimular el insoportable dolor de su hombro._

_**-May**__ – Sora se acercó a ella angustiada._

_En ese momento se escuchó la voz fría de león desde la entrada de su camerino._

_**-No puedo creer la pésima improvisación que tuviste**__ – sus palabras eran duras, el menosprecio por las habilidades de la joven pelinegra fue evidente._

_**- ¿Improvisación?**__ – interrogo Sora incrédula._

_**-¿Cómo?**__ – No pudo evitar entrometerse – lo hizo apropósito – la belga no podría creer lo que escuchaba, como un ser tan divino en aparecía como Leon podía ser tan cruel e insensible._

_**- ¿Qué cruel?**__ – Se quejo Sora - __**¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? -**_

_Leon ignoró el comentario de las otras dos jóvenes y se dirigió sólo a May – __**A mi no me sirven las acróbatas que no pueden alcanzar el nivel que tengo**__ – sus palabras eran frías – __**por eso te puse a prueba**__ – su vista estaba clavada en la silueta de la pelinegra, su ex compañera._

_May se negaba a aceptar las palabras dichas por Leon, se sintió utilizada, Ella no significaba nada para Él, May Wong había resultado ser un obstáculo para sus planes._

_**-No puedo creerlo**__ – dijo Sora con molestia, sentía pena por May._

_**- Vaya ahora entiendo por qué te llaman el dios de la muerte**__ – dijo Layla mirando con suma seriedad a Leon._

_**-Señorita Layla**__ – nuevamente Sora se metí en donde no la llamaban._

_**-el dios de la muerte**__ – repitió incrédula Mia._

_**- May no podrás participar así, será mejor que te olvides del festival y preocupes por sanar esa lesión en tu hombro.**__ – la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia May._

_**- Cómo resulté ser una molestia, como resulte ser una molestia para ti**__ – las lagrimas amenazaban con ser liberadas – __**buscaste la manera de perjudicarme**__ – la pelinegra clavó su vista en su ex compañero, sus ojos cristalizados le impedían observarle con claridad._

_**-May**__ – susurró Sora sintiendo el dolor de su compañera de escenario._

_**- Si quieres culpar a alguien. Mejor culpa a tu falta de talento**__ – dijo Leon fríamente y sin ninguna consideración._

_**-May**__ – A lo lejos escuchó la voz de Sora llamándola. La ignoró, no soportaría recibir su lastima._

Sus palabras le dolieron tanto, su corazón se resquebrajó, se sintió humillada _– Me odie a mi misma por mostrar mis debilidades antes Sora, Mia, Leon y Layla _– se dijo en silencio recordando aquellos momentos difíciles - _Me encontraba vulnerable, lo suficiente, como para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejilla._ _En ese momento lo mejor que había podido hacer, era huir, salió corriendo para evitar seguir siendo el blanco de lastimas y humillaciones-_

Regreso a su realidad, clavando su vista vidriosa en el vestido y en las peinetas, un obsequio difícil de no aceptar, sonrió tristemente al sentir un camino templado marcar su mejilla, después de un segundo cayó una gota salina en su mano. Paso sus manos por sus mejillas limpiando la línea húmeda. Debía ser agradecida y de igual manera Ella entregaría su obsequio a Leon.

Un último recuerdo golpeo su mente, esta sería su única oportunidad para hacer las paces, una oportunidad única en la vida.

_Deseaba tanto ser la compañera de Leon, que cuando la eligió sosteniendo su muñeca para hacerla llegar hasta el trapecio donde Él se encontraba; no pudo poner más atención a nada, sólo a esas palabras – __**Tú interpretarás el papel de Mina Murray**__ – Después escuchó los susurros del dios de la muerte y perdió parte de su confianza._

_**-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Leon?**__ – Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos una vez más –__** Si yo confiaba en ti **__– musitó –__** confié en ti ciegamente – **__su frustración fue liberada; lloró sin consuelo._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había terminado su rutina de ejercicios matutinos, decidido a regresar a casa, Tenía algunos pendientes que realizar, primero iría a tomar una refrescante ducha y luego iría de compras para surtir su alacena. Tenía semana siguiendo los pasos de May muy de cerca, lo cual le había restado tiempo para sus asuntos. Una semana dedicada solamente a la pelinegra, aquella chica que había osado a desafiarlo, se había repuesto en cuestión de horas de su prueba y le había demostrado lo valiente y fuerte que podía llegar hacer. Caminando lentamente por la calle se ensimismo en sus propios pensamientos una vez más.

_**-La verdad es que no esperaba un reto por parte tuya**__ – le dijo mirándola con gran calma – __**Espero que esa nueva técnica cumpla con todas mis exigencias**__ –_

_La determinación inyectada en las palabras de la pelinegra; le habían sorprendido. Sin embargo, no lo expresaría, de igual modo la seguridad reflejada en su mirada, el brillo de sus ojos le hacían parecer una guerrera digna de dar la mejor de las batallas, sonrió para sus adentros, era excitante la sensación que corría por las venas de su cuerpo al verle ahí delante de él tan llena de confianza, siempre había una primera vez, y esta no sería la excepción, May era la primera en reponerse rápidamente tras experimentar en sí misma los susurros del dios de la muerte._

_-__**Por supuesto Leon**__ – la mirada de May era determinada, una joven segura de sí misma y sus habilidades – __**Tú eres el único que podrá aceptar mi espiral demonio**__ – gritó sin titubeos decidida a llevar a cabo su técnica, aquella que le haría comer sus palabras al dios de la muerte. _

_**-Por qué si tú fallas volveré a caer**__ - Marco sus palabras dándole a Él toda la responsabilidad, ya no la volvería a humillar – __**Si te haces llamar el dios de la muerte entonces yo seré el demonio –**__ sentenció alzando su voz, hubiese querido decir en las últimas palabras tu demonio, como si ella sólo fuera exclusiva de Él – __**Con este nuevo truco podre desafiar al dios de la muerte. Espero estés preparado –**__ No reflejaba miedo, parecía tener todo bajo control, tomada del trapecio impulso su cuerpo, el destino de su vida estaba en manos de Leon oswald._

_**-Aquí Voy**__ – gritó dejándose llevar por la adrenalina del momento, debía enfrentar su destino, debía salir triunfadora de dicha prueba y además debía demostrarle a Leon Oswald que tan errado estaba cuando juzgaba su talento, un error en su apreciación._

Y lo había logrado, esa chica realmente le había hecho dudar, nunca antes alguien le había retado de aquella manera, desde ese momento se había ganado no sólo su respeto, sino también su admiración. May Wong tenía una habilidad nata para crear nuevas técnicas, definitivamente tenía una percepción errónea de las habilidades de la joven. May tenía talento, tenía su nivel. Sin embargo, en ese entonces le hacía falta algo, aquello con lo que Sora si contaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Había salido sin decirle a su tía a donde iba, sólo asió el obsequio de Leon con la única finalidad de ir a entregárselo. Esperaba que el obsequio que le iba a dar fuera de su agrado, Leon aparentaba ser un joven duro, pero se había dado cuenta que no era así, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba entrenando en el trapecio y leyendo, lo último que le faltaba era que ya tuviera ese libro, aún no entendía por qué había terminado por escoger esa novela, soltó un profundo suspiró, su andar era lento con mucha calma, disfrutaba del paisaje, sin mucha demora llego al lugar donde su ex compañero tenía su departamento. Parecía una zona muy segura, sin duda en ese lugar vivían personas con una situación económica que sobrepasaba al promedio, disfrutaban de una vida que pasaba de lo cómodo. Tuvo que admitir que era un lugar muy bonito, seguramente Leon estaba acostumbrado a los lujos, supuso que Kalos le pagaba más de lo que pudiese ocupar para mantener su estadía en ese lugar.

Recordando que una vez escuchando una conversación entre Sora y Mia, ambas comentaban sobre las direcciones de los chicos del elenco del escenario y por supuesto había puesto especial atención a la dirección de Leon, habían mencionado que vivía en el último piso del edificio, - _Departamento 15_ – le recordó su conciencia. Entró en al ascensor y oprimiendo el botón empezó a subir, la vista que tenía desde ahí era maravillosa, gran parte de la ciudad, el ascensor se detuvo y salió de éste decida a ir a cumplir con su cometido.

**-Buen día Señorita** – le saludaron – **si busca al joven Oswald lamento decirle que no se encuentra** – la voz de un hombre la interrumpió antes de llamar a la puerta.

**-Buenos días-** regreso el saludo.

**- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?** – preguntó amablemente el portero.

**-Pues…** - titubeó – **si entréguele esto**- le mostró el obsequió que llevaba en sus manos - **por favor** –

**- No es necesario** – la contradijo el joven – **usted puede dejárselo en el buzón** – le indicó el lugar **– cuando llegue le diré que usted vino a visitarle –**

May obedeció al portero y dejo el obsequió en el buzón, era lo suficientemente grande como para que pusiera otro obsequio del mismo tamaño al que llevaba.

**-Disculpe señorita** – le habló el hombre – **¿De parte de quién es el obsequió?** – sonrió el portero.

Estuvo tentada a decirle que le dijese que era de parte de una amiga, pero si era así pensaría que quien le había llevado el obsequio era Sora y no Ella. Soltó un débil suspiro – **No se preocupe** – respondió amablemente **- Él sabrá quién lo trajo cuando lo vea, le agradezco su amabilidad –**

**-De nada señorita, para servirle** – dijo el hombre bajando por las escaleras.

Antes de marcharse May dio un último vistazo a la ciudad, la vista que había desde ahí era hermosa, sonrió contenta sintiendo el viento acariciar su rostro, debía regresar a casa, pero antes iría a la pista de hielo, necesitaba patinar un rato, dejar salir los malos recuerdos.

May salía de la recepción del edificio, ahí estaba el portero atendiendo a unas personas, Él con un movimiento de su cabeza le dio la despedida. Ella le sonrió, pero antes de salir se encontró con Yuri quien le saludo sorprendido de verle ahí.

-**Buen día May** – dijo en voz alta llamando su atención - **¿Cómo estás?** – preguntó con una sonrisa en labios.

**- Buen día Yuri, muy bien, gracias **– regreso el saludo algo ansiosa – **¿Y tú?** –

- **Muy bien, gracias** – respondió Yuri una vez que estuvo frente a ella – **Te extrañamos ayer en la reunión -**

**- Me fue imposible ir, una situación familiar** – dijo cortante May – **debo irme, me dio gusto saludarte** – Se despidió sin darle tiempo siquiera de que el rubio le dijese algo más.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entró al edificio con calma se daría un relajante baño y después compraría lo necesario para llenar su alacena.

**-Bienvenido joven Oswald** – le recibió el portero cortésmente. Leon asintió al escuchar al hombre hablarle.

Se dirigió al ascensor, antes de entrar a éste el portero le volvió a llamar **– Joven vino una linda señorita a buscarle, traía un paquete para usted –**

Leon ni siquiera le miró, esperaba que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran – **¿Con qué nombre se identificó? – **preguntó con indiferencia.

**-Me dijo que cuando usted viera el paquete sabría de quien se trataba** – respondió el hombre.

**- Sora** – pronunció para sí mismo.

**- No joven** – le interrumpió justo cuando se abría la puerta del ascensor y Leon volteaba a mirar al portero **– El joven Killian la llamo May** – finalizó para recordarle que el ascensor estaba listo para ser abordado.

Leon no hizo ningún cambio en su expresión, su mirada se torno más oscura al escuchar que se trataba de May.

**-El ascensor está listo joven** – le indicó con su mano.

Leon entró sin decir nada más, debía darse prisa con su baño y después iría a buscar a la pelinegra. El ascensor se abrió, salió de éste y se caminó hacía su departamento, abrió el buzón y ahí estaba una caja de prisma rectangular forrada con papel rojo quemado, adornado con listones a lo largo de la caja formando una cruz y un mono dorado al centro. Hasta en este tipo de cosas se ocupaba de los detalles más mínimos, asió el obsequio y clavó su vista en la tarjeta – "Leon: Feliz día del amor y la amistad".

Entró al departamento, caminó hacia su habitación, colocó el obsequio en la cama y se dirigió a tomar un baño, ya después tendría tiempo para enterarse que le había obsequiado la pelinegra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-¿Qué ocurre May?** – preguntó Meril. Cuando observó a lo lejos a la pelinegra sentada mirando a las personas patinar, su mirada estaba perdida, la castaña supo que algo andaba mal, así que decidida a enterarse caminó hasta donde May se encontraba, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la reunión que la noche anterior había tenido. Seguramente, algo no había salido muy bien con el guapo trapecista y ahora andaba con los ánimos hasta los suelos**. -¿Qué tal te fue ayer en tu reunión?** – se sentó a un lado de la joven, que si Leon le había hecho un desaire a May por el obsequio, ya sabría quien era Meril Browns. Nadie mejor que Ella sabía lo mucho que May se había esforzado por comprarle un obsequio especial, algo que realmente fuera de su agrado, no había peor martirio para una joven enamorada y no correspondida que estar observando minuciosamente a su amor platónico.

May le miró con una forzada sonrisa – **No pude ir** – volteó a mirar una vez más a las personas que se encontraban patinando en la pista – **Mi tía llego tarde** – respondió antes de que su ex entrenadora le preguntará la razón por la que no había ido **– Vengo de dejarle su obsequio a Leon** – dijo tristemente – **no lo encontré, así que tuve que dejar el obsequio en el buzón –**

**-Y seguro estas aquí meditando** – comentó la entrenadora **- ¿Qué terminaste comprándole? –**

**- Un libro** – respondió con una sonrisa más real – **le obsequie la novela "Drácula"- **suspiró.

La castaña no pudo evitar soltar una prolongada risa - _**¿Dracula?**_ – Cuestionó – **¿En qué estabas pensando? **– miró con burla a May.

**-No lo sé** – respondió ya más animada – **De mil títulos que tenía frente a mi ese fue el libro que escogí** – se encogió de hombros – **No te burles, suficiente tengo ya con no haber podido asistir a la reunión** – dijo algo molesta **– Leon debió pensar lo peor de mi –**

**- No lo creo** – dijo Meril.

**- Tienes razón, para Él nunca he sido nadie, supongo que jamás reconocerá mi talento –** dijo algo más resignada.

**- No me refería a eso May** – dijo la mujer mirándola con reproche – **Yo quise decir que Leon debió entender que algo muy importante se te atravesó, puesto que con lo comprometida que eres no quedarías mal a un evento **– toco su hombro dándole confort **– Tus amigos debieron justificar tu ausencia y Él seguro entendió**-

**- Tal vez** – dijo la joven reconsiderando el hecho de que Leon había ido a dejarle su obsequio personalmente y hasta su casa –** Sabes, estoy empezando a pensar que la vida se burla de mí **– miró de reojo a Meril – **Leon fue quien me dio obsequio de amistad** - sonrió complacida – **El me compró un vestido que vi en un aparador, me gusto mucho, también me obsequió las peinetas que me encantaron **– dijo mirando a la nada – **es como si el supiera que yo deseaba mucho ese vestido o algo más descabellado aún, como si Leon me hubiese leído el pensamiento – **

Siguió conversando con la castaña un rato más, en casa ya estaban acostumbrados a los predecibles domingos de la pelinegra, así que no les extrañaría su ausencia. May estuvo meditando con ayuda de Meril y parecía que algunas cosas se iban aclarando, ya se sentía más tranquila, su mente estaba más despejada, ya podría tomar las mejores decisiones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-En lugar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo** – se escuchó la voz de Meril – **Deberías de ir a buscarla –** Le miraba muy seria.

**-No sé de qué me habla-** Leon respondió con sequedad e indiferencia.

**-Por supuesto –** Meril soltó una carcajada – **seguramente has venido a contemplar la pista de hielo o mejor aun has venido a observar a los principiantes** – se burló – **tal vez, aquí encuentres a alguien que este a tu mismo nivel –**

Leon clavó su vista en la de la mujer, _¿Quién se creía para hablarle de esa manera?_

_-_**Aunque me mires de esa forma**_ – _se encogió de hombros – **no me intimidas** – se acercó hasta quedar a su lado – **May no se merece esto** – le miró de reojo, se esperaba esa reacción por parte del trapecista, así que no le sorprendió su actitud – **Amo a May como una hija **– lo enfrentó – **así que espero que hayas recibido su obsequio y ya la dejes olvidarte **– sentenció la entrenadora.

Leon no pudo evitar mirarle, le escuchó, la curiosidad que ahora lo embargaba era inmensa. – _¿Por qué esa mujer le pedía tal cosa?_ – May quería olvidarle, no era ningún tonto, pero, tampoco deseaba que sus emociones le traicionaran pensando y viendo cosas que no eran reales. En definitiva, May y Él tendrían una larga conversación.

**-Por favor, libérala de los fantasmas del pasado-** dijo tranquilamente – **no me agrada verle así, vulnerable – **Hizo una pausa** -Haz que cesen los susurros del dios de la muerte** – sonrió – **sólo una vez se honesto contigo y reconoce el talento de May –**

Leon le escuchaba atento y Meril lo sabía, estaba segura que May no le era indiferente al trapecista, necesitaba de un empujón. El joven se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada, pero como si la entrenadora pudiese leer los pensamientos, le respondió a su silenciosa pregunta.

**-La encontraras en el parque de siempre** – gritó la castaña – **ya sabes, donde lleva a jugar a sus hermanos **– alzó su mano en gesto de despedida **– ¡Suerte!-**

Leon asintió agradeciendo su cooperación y ayuda, así le costaría menos trabajo encontrarla, le evitó la pérdida de tiempo yendo al escenario o a su casa.

No pudo evitar sonreír, esa mujer era inteligente y sabía, lo más probable, Meril debía haberle visto en varias ocasiones mientras espiaba a la pelinegra en la pista o en el parque. Se prometió así mismo darle las gracias personalmente a la entrenadora la próxima vez que se encontraran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meditaba en las palabras que Meril le había dicho.

_**-Leon Oswald es un tonto si no se da cuenta de tu talento **__– había mirado con ternura – __**Y un idiota si no se da cuenta de la mujer que tiene enfrente y que va a perder**__ - Le abrazó maternalmente – __**Deja de martirizarte de esa manera. León Oswald sólo es un trapecista con un alto nivel y grandes habilidades-**_

_**-Pero…-**__ la castaña no la dejo hablar._

_-__**Pero, nada linda**__ – sonrió – __**Ya verás que tu obsequio le gustará**__ – le miró – __**si ya tiene el libro que vea el lado amable –**__ soltó una risa confortándole - __**tendrá uno para dejarlo en casa y otro para llevar en el bolsillo –**_

_Contagiada May también río – __**Gracias Meril –**__ se soltó del abrazó – __**Debo irme, no avise a mi tía que saldría-**_

_**-Que te vaya bien**__ – se pusieron de pie – __**Espero que pronto vengas a entrenar – **__suspiró __**– tengo un grupo de niñas que desean conocer al "Hada del hielo"**__ – le guiño un ojo._

_**- Está bien, un día de estos**__ – dijo May caminando hacia la salida._

_**- ¿A dónde irás?**__ – preguntó Meril cuando pudo percatarse de la llegada de Leon por la otra entrada._

_**- Por ahí**__ – respondió antes de salir._

_**-¿Por qué**_**?** – Musitó – _se suponía que ya no pensaría más en ti_ – su mirada era triste, clavada en los niños que jugaban en el parque.

Se acercó a donde se encontraba May, le vio sentada en un columpio observando tranquilamente a los niños que estaban ahí correr tras una pelota. Caminó lentamente hacia Ella, quedó detrás, observando el paisaje por encima de su cabeza.

**-Hace un lindo día** – habló para llamar la atención de May. No la miró, fijó su vista al paisaje que estaba frente a Ellos.

La pelinegra se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Leon. Sin embargo, no hizo movimiento alguno, así que siguió en la misma posición **– Gracias por el libro** – escuchó decir detrás de Ella – **Hacia falta en mi librero** – esto último lo dijo muy cerca de la oreja de la joven, lo que provocó que se pusiera de pie. Girando su cuerpo, le enfrentó, clavó su mirada en el rostro masculino.

**-De nada** – atinó a decir, disimulando la ansiedad que su presencia le provocaba – **Gracias a ti por el obsequio** - le dijo con mucha seriedad.

Leon no respondió, pasó de lado del columpio para quitar todo obstáculo que les separaba. May estaba dispuesta a irse, se dijo en silencio que tenía muchas cosas por hacer, convenciéndose así misma de que esta sería la última vez que tendría una conversación con Leon. Decidida a irse giró su cuerpo para seguir con su camino, pero, fue en ese momento cuando sintió su muñeca prisionera, Leon alargó su mano y con delicadeza asió la muñeca de May, logrando detener su andar – _**Espera **_– La pelinegra se sorprendió de la acción del trapecista sin poder evitarlo recordó la primera vez que Él le había retado, su cuerpo estaba de medio lado se resistía a mirarle.

_-__**Espere. No sé vaya, Joven Leon**__ – le dijo ansiosa cuando le vio dispuesto a salir del gimnasio - __**¿Cómo le pareció mi técnica? **__– Preguntó curiosa – __**entonces, ¿Puedo ser su compañera?**__ – en ese momento parecía que lo único que le importaba era ganarse ese lugar a lado de Leon._

_**-No May , fue terrible –**__ le miró de reojo._

_May no estuvo satisfecha con la respuesta que le había dado el trapecista, así que le habló pidiendo una explicación._

_**-¿Puedo saber por qué?**__ – No se encontraba satisfecha con la respuesta del trapecista - __**Todos vieron que no cometí errores, estuve entrenando todo el día, mi técnica de giros fue superior a la de Sora, no entiendo porque tomo esa decisión**__ – Interrogó imperativamente, su mirada reflejaba determinación. La mirada que Leon le dirigió después de que Ella casi le exigió una explicación, la intimidaron, una mirada fría y dura. _

_Le vio subir hasta donde Ella estaba, pasó de lado de la pelinegra sin decir nada y subió al trapecio._

_**-Está loco, él no podrá realizarla a la perfección**__ – pensó al verle dispuesto a llevar a cabo la técnica._

_**- Es increíble**__ – musitó maravillada al ver la técnica que Leon había realizado a la perfección._

_**- Dime te sientes superior sólo porque le ganaste a esa niña**__ – dijo su vista en May - __**Por ese motivo Tú dices que mereces ser mi compañera**__ – caminó hacía la pelinegra intimidándola._

_**-Entonces muestra el mismo esplendor**__ – asió el mentón de la joven con algo de fuerza logrando que sus miradas se encontrarán, en reflejo sus mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero carmín __**– ¿Acaso podrás hacerlo?**__ – más que una pregunta, era un reto. _

_**- Sí lo haré**__ – respondió impulsivamente._

- _Fue a partir de ese momento que me hice la equivocada idea de que mi misión en el escenario era buscar la aceptación del joven Leon como su única compañera_- pensó la pelinegra.

A partir de ese momento dejó de ver al talentoso trapecista como un simple joven con talento. Se dio cuenta que el Francés era un joven apuesto, en ese instante se enamoró de Leon Oswald. Regresó de su ensoñación sintiendo el fuerte agarre. Intentó zafarse pero le fue imposible.

Leon la acercó a Él, logró aprisionar a la pelinegra entre el tubo de acero de los columpios y su cuerpo, no iba permitir que la oportunidad se desaprovechara – **Necesitamos hablar sobre la nueva obra** – le dijo tratando de lograr que sus ojos se posarán en los de él - **seremos los protagonistas –**

May seguía sin mirarle. Sin embargo, las palabras de su captor lograron que por unos segundos centrara su atención y mirada en su rostro, pero clavando su mirada en el césped sin pensarlo mucho habló – **Yo no quiero ser tu compañera** – mintió, en el fondo su corazón había saltado de alegría al escuchar las palabras de Leon.

Leon se sorprendió al escuchar lo que May le había dicho, no podía creer aquello que Ella le decía, - **Mientes **– le dijo el seriamente forzando su agarre, posó su mano libre delicadamente bajo el mentón de la pelinegra para que Ella le mirara – **Mírame y dime que no deseas ser mi compañera** – le reto con una mezcla de suplica.

-**Sólo Sora puede ser tu compañera** – respondió sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, otra vez dejaba que Leon le humillase haciéndole recordar que Ella no era digna de compartir con él el escenario. – **Tú me detestas** – le dijo clavando por fin su mirada en su rostro, en ese rostro tan bien esculpido, seguía amándolo, era una tonta, se había fijado en el joven equivocado, su mirada se cristalizó, estaba a punto de nublarse, pero, no le daría el gusto, no a Él, de verle indefensa y llorando, contuvo las lágrimas **– Tú la elegiste a Ella** -

No se esperaba que May le dijese esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa que Estas le habían provocado, no era el momento de hablar, lo mejor en esa ocasión era demostrarle que sentía su dolor y sobre todo que no deseaba lastimarla más. La acercó más a su cuerpo y la cobijó con el consuelo de sus brazos. May no pudo aguantar más abandonándose a un silencioso llanto, las lágrimas salieron lentamente al cerrar sus ojos, surcando caminos salinos en sus mejillas.

Así estuvieron un par de minutos hasta que Leon interrumpió al silencio – **Tal vez en el fondo deseaba que me demostrarás que eras mejor que Sora** – Se alejó un poco de Ella para poder mirar su hermoso rostro, con suma delicadeza asió una vez más el mentón de la joven, la piel era suave y nívea – **Tal vez intentaba inconscientemente convencerme de que eras perfecta para ser mi compañera **– le dedicó una de esas tiernas y sinceras sonrisas que no le mostraba a cualquiera.

May sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal, sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban, esa sonrisa le parecía hipnotizante, tan cerca se encontraban ya sus rostros, que quiso hablar objetando a las palabras del joven de cabellos plateados, pero, Leon no se lo permitió, la rodeo más posesivo con su brazo en la cintura y con su dedo pulgar delineó los labios de la joven, haciéndole soltar un suspiro – _Te he escogido a ti_ – fue un susurró cálido contra sus labios _– no como mi compañera de acrobacias_ – musitó sugestivo _– si no como mi compañera de toda la vida_ – le besó con suavidad, dejándose llevar por la atmosfera y el momento, sin más demora profundizó el beso _– a ti mi pequeño demonio_ – mencionó contra sus labios.

_Parecía un sueño, un lindo sueño del cual no quería despertar jamás, sintiendo nuevamente la cálida sensación de los labios de Leon posarse en los suyos, se entregó al momento, quizás era un sueño, uno de aquellos que se experimentaban como reales._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

_

_Notas de autora: Por fin termine, me parecía que este capítulo sería eterno, realmente creo que estoy satisfecha, espero que ustedes también lo estén. Hice todo lo posible por mostrar la evolución de cómo pudo ser que ambos se dieran cuenta de sus sentimientos, en especial de parte de Leon. La verdad me fue algo complicado plasmar la última escena, ya que a quien le tocaba hacer gran parte era a Leon, pero nunca sería un creíble TE AMO MAY de sus labios, no cuando su relación como compañeros de trapecio no fue de mucha comunicación que digamos, así que pensé que el demostrarlo era lo mejor entre ese par. Las palabras sobraban y las que se dijeron fueron más que suficientes. _

_Dedicado a todas las personas que leyeron y que también se dieron el tiempo de escribir su comentario para que yo mejore. __Gracias __**Escarlatina**__**, **__**Jean-Slytherin**__**, Rika de Hiwatari y Lucy Oraki.**__por sus lindos comentarios._

_En este fin de semana estará en red El Epilogo de esta historia. Ya les estaré avisando. _

_Pd1. Para quienes esperan la actualización del fic La promesa, les comento que si puedo mañana mismo actualizo._

_Pd2. Pasen a leer __**el fic de Rika de Hiwatari "Beastly", **__se pondrá interesante se los recomiendo._

_Les dice hasta pronto Alis chan._


	3. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen. No existen finalidades de lucro en la publicación de esta historia.

* * *

_Dedicado a:_

_**Escarlatina, Lucy Oraki,**__**Jean-Slytherin**__** y Rika de Hiwatari**_

_Por su perseverancia, paciencia y motivación inyectada a la autora durante la escritura de este fic.

* * *

_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_**Escarlatina y Lucy Oraki**_

_Por agregar esta historia en sus favoritos._

_**Jean-Slytherin**__** y Lucy Oraki.**_

_Por agregar esta historia en sus alertas._

_**Escarlatina, Lucy Oraki,**__**Jean-Slytherin**__** y Rika de Hiwatari**_

_Por seguir esta historia y dejar sus valiosos comentarios._

_Y en general a todos aquellos __**lectores silenciosos**__ que siguieron la historia y sobre todo que le dieron la oportunidad a esta pareja de tener algo romántico en la secuela que su humilde fan (la autora) escribió para Ellos ubicada en la serie.

* * *

_

**Epílogo**

**-¿Ya sé lo dijiste?** – preguntó la castaña viéndole con sus ojos entrecerrados. Cómo analizando la actitud de la pelinegra.

**- Aún no** – encogió sus hombros – **no tengo idea de cómo lo vaya a tomar** –se quedó mirando a su hijo de 3 años hacer sus primeros intentos de patinaje, aún le causaba un poco de dificultad mantener el equilibrio sobre el hielo, pero, sin duda, había heredado el talento de sus dos padres, en cuestión de dos o tres semanas ese chiquillo sería un As en la pista.

- **Creo que haces una tormenta en un vaso con agua** – le miró de reojo, viéndole observar a su hijo, no perdía detalle de ninguno de los movimientos ejecutados.

-**Pues…** - hizo una pausa, soltó un pausado suspiro – **tal vez **– sonrió cuando su pequeño Chang realizó de manera perfecta uno de los ejercicios que su entrenadora le había pedido. La joven madre gritó elogios y aplaudía diciendo porras para que su pequeño se sintiera todo un profesional, _"una promesa del hielo"_, como solía decir Meril, con la madre no se le había hecho posible llegar a las olimpiadas, pero con el pequeño Oswald sería diferente, pelearía hasta con los propios padres para explotar ese talento y llevarlo a la cima.

**-Ese pequeño te va superar** – dijo Meril observando la ternura que reflejaban los ojos de May.

- **No tengo duda de ello** – respondió la pelinegra viendo a su hijo terminar con su entrenamiento.

**-No podrás impedir que lo convirtamos en un profesional** – sonrió la mujer **– recuerda que soy como una abuela para ese pequeño** – dijo muy convencida de sus palabras.

**-Lo sé –** respondió May abriendo sus brazos para recibir al niño de cabellos plateados como su padre y unos hermosos ojos profundos azul purpura heredados de su madre – _**Todo esto es como un sueño**_ – recibió un sonoro beso en su mejilla derecha de parte de su hijo.

**- Te amo** – le dijo el niño obsequiándole una linda sonrisa.

-**También te amo** – respondió May sosteniendo a su pequeño en brazos.

**-Oda de id a casa** – afirmó el pequeño contento **– cont papi –**

**-No mi vida** – besó la frente del niño – **vamos con tus abuelos,** **despídete de Meril –** lo puso en el piso para que él se despidiera de la castaña.

**-Adióts, bye** – corrió hacia la castaña, besó su mejilla y sonrió alzando su mano en ademán de despedida.

**-Adiós Pierre** – sonrió la castaña, ese niño era un amor – **salúdame a tu papá y cuida de tu mami –**

**-Ti-** asintió el niño, caminó hacia donde estaba su madre y alargando su mano la entrelazo con la de la pelinegra – **hata mañana –**

**-Hasta mañana cielo –** la mujer hizo un ademán de despedida.

La pelinegra le miró con reproche – **Otra vez llamándole Pierre** – frunció el ceño – **Por que le das por su lado a Leon, aún cuando no está presente **– quiso hacer un puchero.

**-Por qué sabes que me gusta más ese nombre** – sonrió la castaña, recordó el acuerdo al que había llegado con Leon Oswald, el _dios de la muerte_ le había hecho una promesa, si Ella le ayudaba a Él a convencer a la trapecista de ascendencia china de comprometerse y contraer matrimonio, le llamaría a su primer hijo varón Pierre, por supuesto que de aquello May jamás se enteraría, así que siempre que podía Meril llamaba a ese pequeño por su segundo nombre.

**- No sé en que estaba pensando** – movió la cabeza en forma negativa -**cuando accedí a ponerle Chang Pierre a este pedazo de corazón** – miró a su pequeño primogénito quien miraba atento a la castaña – **Acordamos que Yo pondría los nombres a los niños y Él a las niñas** – soltó un suspiro – **Y mira Leon terminó entrometiéndose en el nombre de nuestro primer hijo varón **– rodó los ojos sonriente, al recordar lo que le hizo prometer cuando Ella cedió.

**-Ya casi se acerca la oportunidad de que tomes venganza por ello** – dijo Meril sonriente.

**-Tienes razón** – sonrió complacida la pelinegra – **de cualquiera de las dos formas** – hizo una pausa – **llevo las de ganar –**

**- Sólo no seas tan mala – **

**-Prometo no serlo –**

La joven madre dio media vuelta y caminando hacia la salida asiendo la mano de su hijo salió del lugar hacia casa de sus padres, donde seguramente le esperaban sus hermanos, quienes se habían convertido en tíos consentidores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Entró a la biblioteca en silencio, esperando no interrumpir la lectura del hombre que se encontraba sentado en el sofá negro de cuero. Le vio tan absorto en lo que hacía, que creyó que el apuesto hombre no se daría cuenta de su llegada, caminó lentamente hasta donde Él estaba. Se quedó detrás, a unos dos pasos y le contemplo maravillada, le amaba tanto que aún no comprendía del todo el hecho de ser su mujer desde hacía cuatro años, miró su mano derecha donde tenía un anillo de compromiso y otro de matrimonio. Dibujó una sonrisa con sus labios. Adentrándose a sus pensamientos se dejo llevar por Estos - _ Si hace seis años cuando llegue al escenario Kaleido me hubieran jurado que sería la esposa de Leon Oswald, jamás lo hubiera creído_- no después de las circunstancias en las que se habían conocido. Había maneras muy extrañas de unir los destinos de dos personas completamente diferentes.

_**-Buenas noches**_ – susurró cerca de la oreja de su apuesto marido. Se encontraba detrás de Él tapándole los ojos.

Aspiró el aroma de la persona que se encontraba detrás de Él, fresco y suave, sintió la calidez de las manos posarse en sus ojos, y el sugerente sonido de la dulce voz femenina cerca de su oreja. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando sintió cerca de sus labios el delicioso sabor a cereza.

La pelinegra se inclinó para lograr depositar un casto beso en la comisura de los labios del apuesto hombre, que anteriormente se encontraba concentrado completamente en su lectura, "Drácula", se había convertido en los últimos cuatro años en una de sus novelas favoritas y cada vez que tenía oportunidad se dedicaba a leer de Ésta uno o dos capítulos, aprovechando la tranquilidad que algunas veces se podía disfrutar en su hogar para matar el tiempo.

**-¿Cómo estás?** – saludó el joven tomando las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, las llevó a sus labios depositando un beso en Éstas – **Pensé que tardarías más en regresar**- Giró su rostro para clavar sus ojos gris púrpura en las brillantes pupilas de la pelinegra.

La chica soltó un lento y pausado suspiro - **Estoy bien, gracias** – Le obsequió una sonrisa. Sin soltar las manos de su marido, la pelinegra rodeo el sillón para sentarse en su regazo, soltándose de la prisión de las manos masculinas aprovecho para rodear con sus delgados brazos el cuello de su marido para terminar recargando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre de cabellos plateados.

**-May** – le habló el joven con su fría y tranquila voz.

**-mmm-** recibió por respuesta, la chica siguió en la misma posición, dejando que su acompañante le hiciera mimos, pasaba con calma y delicadeza su mano por los largos cabellos de la trapecista.

- **¿Donde esta Pierre?** - preguntó depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa, cuando Ella levanto ligeramente su rostro para cruzar sus miradas – **El silencio no es común en esta casa** – dijo perdiéndose en la dulce y cansada mirada de su amada mujercita. Aquello, era cierto, desde hacía casi dos años y medio que en esa casa había pocos momentos en donde el silencio reinará. La mayor parte del día eran las risas y llantos infantiles los que llenaban las habitaciones de aquel lugar, sólo la noche daba paso al tranquilo e inusual silencio que pocas veces experimentaban durante sus cotidianos días, sólo en aquellos momentos en que su pequeño primogénito hacia travesuras.

-**En casa de mis padres** – respondió – **Mis hermanos se ofrecieron a cuidarle** – su rostro reflejó aquel cansancio que tenía experimentando las últimas semanas, la piel palidecía más de lo normal, su tez era blanca, pero, no de aquel transparente que hacía que su rostro se viera demacrado y de vez en cuando sumía sus ojos en una oscura mirada – **Mamá dijo que a veces los abuelos necesitan secuestrar a sus nietos para consentirles sin remordimiento de que los padres se quejen** – sonrió al recordar la cara de reproche que su madre le había puesto al verle con aquel semblante que hasta Ella misma estaba empezando a odiar.

**-¿Te sientes bien?** – preguntó con preocupación el trapecista.

**-Si**- la joven asintió – **sólo un poco cansada** – respondió al ver el rostro de su marido poco convencido con su respuesta afirmativa.

**-¿Hasta cuándo?** – preguntó.

**-¿Hasta cuándo, qué?** – repitió la pregunta May al no entender a que se refería con aquella cuestión.

- **¿Estará con sus abuelos?** – completó la oración para dar más sentido a su interrogante.

**-Lo han secuestrado todo el fin de semana** – respondió sonriente la pelinegra.

Sin recibir más respuesta, el trapecista sostuvo con firmeza el cuerpo de su esposa y poniéndose de pie camino con Ella posesivamente en sus brazos, para poder amarla con libertad en la oscuridad y resguardo de su alcoba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Daremos a conocer el elenco de la obra que se pondrá en escena la siguiente temporada –** comentó la escritora y adaptadora estrella del escenario Kaleido, a sus 22 años la holandesa Mía Guillen había conseguido ser la número uno en su trabajo.

**- ¿No vamos a esperar a May y a Leon?** – preguntó Sora, quien miraba con curiosidad a los recién llegados, seguro que la pelirroja se traía algo entre manos, puesto que raras veces el joven Yuri y la señorita Layla participaban en las presentaciones.

**- A Leon ya le di su parte del Guión y May no participará** – respondió Mía sin dar importancia a lo referente con la pelinegra.

**-¿Qué has dicho?** – preguntó incrédula Sora.

**-Lo que escuchaste, May no participará** – respondió entregándole a cada uno sus libretos **– Ahí están especificados sus papeles y el tipo de acrobacias que van a realizar, tenemos dos semanas para prepararnos** – esperó los comentarios de los chicos.

**-¿Por qué no va a participar May?** – preguntó la señorita Layla.

-**No lo sé-** respondió la pelirroja **– A mi Kalos sólo me dijo que no la incluyera en la obra** – acomodo sus lentes fijando su vista en el libreto donde estaban recopiladas todas las acrobacias que se llevarían a escena.

La rubía se cruzó de brazos poco convencida – **¿Tú sabes algo?** – preguntó mirando de reojo a Yuri.

**-Nada, así como ustedes, me acabo de enterar –** finalizó viendo a Sara Eido, la esposa de su socio.

**-A mí tampoco me miren** – respondió la rubia antes de que la siguiente interrogada fuera Ella.

_-Todo esto es muy extraño_ – pensó Sora, seguro que Leon podría darle una explicación, en cuanto se encontrará con su compañero de acrobacias le preguntaría. May nunca se quedaba fuera de una participación en el escenario, aunque fuera pequeña, la única vez que se tomo vacaciones, fueron de manera voluntariamente a fuerzas, puesto que los nueve meses y la recuperación después del nacimiento de su primer hijo no le permitía hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo, pero una vez que estuvo lista, fue la reina de las acrobacias nuevamente, el público realmente le admiraba y respetaba, le habían dado el mejor de los recibimientos a su regreso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observó a su hijo realizar los ejercicios básicos que la entrenadora le indicaba que hiciera. Sonrió al ver el progreso que su pequeño había tenido en sólo una semana que había iniciado con el entrenamiento. Meril se había salido con la suya y le había dicho que no permitiría que el talento de ese niño se le fuera de las manos como le había pasado con May, seguro que sobre su cadáver permitiría que se fuera a formar parte del elenco del escenario Kaleido, no era un secreto el gusto y fascinación que el chiquillo tenía por los trapecios y en especial las acrobacias que Ellos, sus padres, realizaban. Seguro que le permitirían dedicarse a ambas cosas, Pierre también mostraba un profundo deseo por aprender y dominar las técnicas del patinaje sobre hielo.

**-Buen día** – saludó a la castaña.

**-Hola, bienvenido** – regreso el saludo la ex entrenadora de su esposa.

**-Cada día se vuelve un experto** – señaló sin despegar la vista de la pista – **Heredo el talento de su madre **– sonrió recordando aquella vez cuando más jóvenes, May le había invitado a observar su representación de Mina Murray en esa pista de hielo.

**-Ja** – soltó la castaña – **No seas modesto** – sonrió viendo el orgullo reflejado en las palabras del trapecista – **Ese pequeño tiene el talento de los dos –**

**-Tienes razón**- apoyó el comentario, a Meril muy raras veces se le ganaba una.

**-Lo sé** – Meril se acomodó sus lentes, dándole a entender que no perdería interés en su hijo, observaba los movimientos de Pierre con detalle.

**- ¿Y May?** – preguntó sin perder detalle a los movimientos de su hijo. Era muy extraño que Ella no estuviera ahí cuidando de su hijo, sobre todo echándole porras, May siempre sería la fan número uno de Chang Pierre Oswald.

**-Me dijo que necesitaba pensar** – mencionó la castaña girando su rostro para verle, Leon no movió un solo músculo. – **Me pidió que cuidará de Pierre mientras Ella estaba ausente – **Le miró ponerse de pie.

Leon no dijo ni una sola palabra, todo marchaba de una manera muy sospechosa, primero ese semblante tan demacrado y serio, tenía días que su May estaba muy pensativa, después el hecho de enterarse por otra persona que no participaría en la siguiente Obra y por último él que dejará de lado observar el entrenamiento de su hijo para irse _¿a pensar?_ Definitivamente, Ellos dos tendrían una extensa conversación.

**-Yo cuidaré de Pierre** – le dijo la castaña adivinando el pensamiento del joven marido de su protegida, Leon iría a buscarla, ya no era necesario que Ella le dijera donde se encontraba. Él sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba la pelinegra.

El apuesto trapecista asintió y con un ademán agradeció la acomedida de la mujer. Seguro llegarían a tiempo para cuando terminase el entrenamiento de su hijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Observó el papel que tenía en sus manos con detenimiento, se había enterado hacía semana y media de aquella noticia, reconocía que tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte se sentía muy feliz y por otra algo triste por no poder participar en la obra que se montaría para esta temporada, aunque la situación bien valía el hecho de su ausencia. Sonrió, ahora sólo le faltaba comunicarle a Leon de su no participación.

Le vio sentada desde lejos en un columpio, en aquel donde le había declarado sus sentimientos, y demostrado el amor que despertaba en Él, años atrás. Parecía una niña disfrutando del ocio. Se acercó hasta donde estaba Ella, a paso lento y pausado. Una vez que estuvo detrás de Ella, no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de verle vestida con aquel vestido negro oriental que Él le había obsequiado cuando a Sora se le había ocurrido la idea de un intercambio para el día de la amistad.

_- Algo no anda bien_ – pensó el joven sin despegar la vista de la figura de la pelinegra. Ese vestido sólo se lo ponía en ocasiones muy especiales, en lo que llevaban juntos, sólo en tres ocasiones lo había lucido, la primera cuando tuvieron su primera cita, la ocasión perfecta para estrenarlo, una semana después de aquel suceso en donde Él le había demostrado con hechos cuanto la amaba, ese beso había dicho más que un te amo. La segunda ocasión fue cuando Él pidió su mano, una celebración tan formal, sencilla, elegante y muy significativa y la tercera y última en su primer aniversario de bodas, después de aquella ocasión, nunca más se lo había visto puesto. Por más que buscaba en su memoria, no había ninguna ocasión especial por celebrar, ningún cumpleaños, ni su aniversario, para Éste aún faltaban cuatro meses. _¿Qué ocurre contigo May?_ – se preguntó en silencio sumamente intrigado.

**-Esperando a que el ocaso llegue a su fin –** dijo Leon con su voz tranquila.

La voz masculina sobresaltó el cuerpo de la pelinegra, que a la brevedad dobló el papel que tenía en manos y giró su rostro asustada.

**-Leon** – susurró cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, después de su primer encuentro en ese lugar, lo habían hecho su preferido para conversar, contemplar los amaneceres, atardeceres y en especial contemplar juntos las noches de luna Llena.

**-Dime** – dijo el joven parándose más cerca de Ella, se inclinó hacia adelante para que la espalda de su esposa quedará completamente recargada en su pecho.

**-…**- May no habló, no sabía cómo empezar, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que Leon había sabido que Ella se encontraba ahí.

Como adivinando el pensamiento de la pelinegra, Leon respondió a su silenciosa interrogante – **Salí temprano del escenario** – posó sus manos cubriendo las manos de la trapecista, ambos mantenían asidas las cadenas del columpio – **Antes de llegar a casa –** Posó su mentón sobre la cabeza de su mujer – **Quise observar la mejoría del entrenamiento de mi hijo –** Depositó un beso en la cabellera azabache.

May siguió en silencio observando a la nada, mientras el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte. Su duda se aclaraba, la voz acompasada de su marido la tranquilizaba.

**-Parece que a la Señora Oswald le comió la lengua el ratón** – dijo en tono burlón Leon.

Aquello alertó a May, ese tono no era normal en su esposo, seguro que algo sabía, se tenso un poco, su espalda se puso rígida y sus hombros se inmovilizaron.

**-Tranquila** – le dijo Leon por lo bajo, sin despegar el mentón de su cabeza, desde ese ángulo disfrutaba de las maravillas que se pintaban en el paisaje de aquel atardecer, dio un ligero apretón en sus manos. – **Sólo quería que me contarás** – hizo una pausa como buscando formular la pregunta adecuada **- ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no piensas participar en la obra de la siguiente temporada? -**

La pelinegra seguía en silencio, escuchaba atenta lo que Leon le decía, soltó un pausado suspiro, el destino le jugaba de mala gana, no era el ambiente, ni mucho menos el lugar donde quería hablar del tema con su esposo, pero dadas las circunstancias aprovecharía el momento.

**-¿Quién te lo dijo? –** preguntó sin moverse.

**-Eso es lo de menos** – respondió Leon – **sólo responde a mi pregunta –**

Odiaba ese tono arrogante y autoritario que solía manifestar en algunas ocasiones, lo menos que esperaba era que aquella conversación se tornará en discusión, pero debía estar preparada para todo. Seguro que la personita comunicativa había sido Sora, siempre metiéndose en donde no la llamaban. Era la única persona que tenía la osadía y confianza de preguntarle algo a su esposo. Sólo Sora Naegino era tan indiscreta e imprudente para inmiscuirse en asuntos de un matrimonio, en su matrimonio, recordaría darle una muerte lenta una vez que la tuviera frente a Ella.

Después de un par de minutos que se le hicieron eternos al trapecista, fue Él quien rompió el silencio – **Y bien** – se reincorporó quedando derecho detrás de Ella. No quería intimidarla, ni mucho menos presionarle a que le diera una respuesta, no aún, le daría tiempo para que le diera sus razones para no ser parte del elenco de la siguiente Obra por montar.

La chica sonrió, no esperaba ser la víctima, pero mucho menos quería ser la victimaria, sólo una participante de una conversación de pareja.

**-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?** – preguntó con ironía Leon.

La pelinegra rodó sus ojos, odiaba que el trapecista la conociera tan bien, incluso que supiera cómo eran los gestos de su rostro aun cuando no la veía.

**-Tú** – respondió con calma – **mi amor** – soltó convencida de que sólo tenía que dar sus razones y después podrían ir a celebrar, por supuesto que antes irían por su querido hijo.

Leon seguía serio, esperando una respuesta coherente y sincera de parte de su esposa, debía tomar esa conversación con la seriedad con la que Él la tomaba.

**-No estoy para juegos May**- el tono de las palabras del trapecista no eran de molestia, si no de preocupación.

**-Lo sé –** dijo clavando su vista en el papel mal acomodado que se encontraba salido en el bolsillo de la bolsa de su pantalón, con las prisas no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para _"guardar", _seguro que la palabra correcta era _"esconder",_ el papel en su bolsillo -**Pues no voy a participar en la obra, por la misma razón por la que uso este vestido** – Dijo con calma – **Seguro que también te preguntabas la razón por que traigo puesto el vestido que tú me obsequiaste años atrás **– Sintió que su esposo soltaba sus manos de la presión en las que la tenía – **Sólo lo uso en ocasiones muy especiales** – Giró su rostro para obsequiarle una sonrisa a su esposo, que le miraba de la manera más curiosa e interrogante que antes Ella le había visto.

**-No entiendo nada** – sostuvo la mirada de la pelinegra.

**-Si cariño**- La chica asintió –** si entiendes **– le miró con ternura – _¡__**Dios mío, como amaba a ese hombre! **__–_ le gritó su conciencia. Con ese rostro tan varonil y perfectamente esculpido, una lástima no haber conocido a sus suegros para agradecerles tan hermosa obra de arte.

-**No hay ninguna celebración especial cerca** – dijo Leon, algo impaciente, poco característico en Él, algunas veces su hermosa mujercita le sacaba de sus casillas y lograba que su apacible y serio carácter se desquebrajará **– Así que podrás darte cuenta que no entiendo de lo que hablas –**

La joven se puso de pie y quedo justo frente a su esposo, le miró atenta, lo único que les separaba, era aquel columpio, así que sin mucho esfuerzo se puso de puntitas y depositó un beso en los labios de su marido. Aquella acción dejó más descolocado al joven marido.

La separó un poco, con fuerza la asió de los hombros, cuidando no lastimarle – _**Dime que ocurre**_– la preocupación y angustia que Leon reflejaba en su mirada, le apachurró el corazón a la pelinegra – _**No me gusta experimentar dolor, ni incertidumbre**_ – le susurró derrotado – _**por favor**_ - deslizó sus manos acariciando sus brazos.

**-Lo siento** – musitó la pelinegra, avergonzada por el hecho de ser la causante de aquel estado en su esposo – **No es nada malo Leon** – la joven dio un ligero apretón en sus manos – **al contrario** – sonrió dándole ánimos.

El joven asintió convencido de las palabras de su esposa – **Te escucho** –

-**Hace dos semanas y medía me he empezado a sentir muy mal** – antes de que Leon le interrumpiera, May con un gesto le indicó que la dejará proseguir – **Así que, antes de que me enterará realmente de que era lo que tenía, le pedí a Kalos que no me tomará en cuenta para la participación de la siguiente obra –** la chica sonrió con más seguridad y felicidad **– Así que hace una semana que fui al médico** – sus ojos brillaban con intensidad – **Me ha dicho que hay algo que debemos celebrar** – le abrazó con fuerza – **Felicidades cariño** – sintió el abrazo posesivo y protector de su marido – **Vas hacer papá por segunda ocasión y … -** sintió como su rostro era elevado con delicadeza, sus labios fueron aprisionados por unos sugerentes y hambrientos labios masculinos.

-**Te amo** – le dijo contra sus labios el joven de cabellos plateados.

La chica sonrió complacida con la reacción de su marido ante la noticia – **Ahora comprendes por qué no puedo participar en esta obra, ni en las tres siguientes** – le guiño el ojo derecho.

El trapecista le dedicó una tierna mirada acompañada de aquella sonrisa que reservaba sólo para su familia, la acercó hacía Él con delicadeza besándola larga y lentamente, con ese beso le demostraría todo lo que Ella significaba para Él.

**-Sólo tengo una petición** – le comentó sin dejar de mirarle, una vez terminado ese apasionado beso.

**-mmm-** la chica se encontraba embriagada con el momento, aquel gesto y caricias de su esposo le robaban el aliento y le debilitaban sus fuerzas.

**-Si es niña** – con su nariz acarició la suave y nívea mejilla – **deja que se llame Sophie** –

May sonrió, casi adivinó que esa sería su petición – **con una condición** – le miró con malicia.

**-¿Cuál?** – preguntó curioso, seguro que su mujer se vengaría por lo del nombre de su primer hijo.

**-Sólo si se parece a mí** – entrecerró sus ojos, observándole poco convencido.

**- Eso no parece muy justo** – replicó

-** Pues a mí, si me lo parece **– se alejó de Leon para rodear el columpio y quitar todo obstáculo que hubiese entre Ellos.

**-Ya veremos** – entrelazó una de sus manos y llevándola a sus labios la besó – **Vamos a la pista, Pierre debió terminar su entrenamiento hace unos 5 minutos **– le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera.

La pelinegra asintió feliz, giró su cuerpo a la par del de su marido para caminar hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Pierre, en el instante se voló un papel que se encontraba mal puesto en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin percatarse de aquello, la pareja camino feliz hacia su destino.

El viento bailó con el papel hasta que cayó al piso, donde muy apenas se alcanzan a apreciar algunos datos que hacían referencia a la joven pelinegra.

_En la parte superior de la hoja se encontraba su nombre: __**May Oswald**__, Edad: __**22 años,**__ Prueba de embarazo:__**POSITIVO **_, _Tiempo de gestación: __**6 semanas, **_entre otros más, aquellos parecían los más significativos.

Caminando por uno de los senderos del parque abrazados y entrelazando sus manos iba una joven pareja enamorada, completamente convencida de que algunas veces la vida cruzaba los destinos de personas con caracteres diferentes, pero, _caprichosamente compatibles._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Tiempo después…_

La vida siguió su curso. Después de siete meses nació Sophie, lo sé, desde que dije aceptó frente aquel altar, no he podido negarme a nada de lo que me ha pedido Leon. Eso sí, les diré que parece ser que esa pequeña se parecerá a su madre.

Pierre aceptó de buena gana la llegada de su hermanita y es todo un guardaespaldas si de protegerla se trata. Así que, cada día me siento muy feliz de ser parte de mi hermosa familia, ya con cuatro miembros.

Después de un encierro de cuarenta días, ya me hacía falta salir con las chicas. Gracias a que Sora es buena organizando salidas al café y por solidaridad a mí, todas accedieron a pasar una tarde agradable, haciendo recuento de toda clase de anécdotas. No me puedo quejar, me ayudo a salir de mi rutina. Después de 5 años de casada, y dos hijos, entre dividirme a la atención de mi marido y la que esos dos pequeños exigen, seguro que un día de estos moriré por agotamiento, porque si algo tienen esos tres en común es su posesividad, - _a veces creo que me creen exclusiva_- Sonrío por lo bajo, dándome cuenta de todo lo que he pensado en el trayecto en que llegó a casa.

**-Hola** – saludo una vez que abro la puerta y entro. Todo está muy silencioso.

Me dirijo a la cocina y todas las luces se encuentran apagadas, camino hacia la sala y nada, dejo caer mi bolso en el sofá individual que está en la sala, voy escaleras arriba y sigo escuchando a la nada. Para ser mi hogar toda aquella situación me resulta muy extraña, _fuera de lo normal_. Se suponía que Pierre no tendría entrenamiento y que Leon se quedaría en casa con los dos pequeños, había dicho que no era necesario llevar a Sophie o a Pierre a casa de mis padres.

Seguí mi camino hacia la habitación de Pierre y no encontré ni un alma; todo se encuentra perfectamente ordenado y su cama bien tendida, justo como Yo lo deje antes de salir. Me dirigí a la habitación de Sophie y sigo sin encontrar a nadie, seguro que había entrado tan aprisa que no me había percatado de alguna nota que Leon me había dejado en el recibidor o pegada en el refrigerador. Antes de ir a mi habitación iría a la planta baja por algo de beber y de paso buscaría aquella nota que me descifraría el enigma de donde se encontraba mi familia. Así que a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a mi descanso, giré sobre mis talones y baje las escaleras.

_-Extraño_ – Pensé una vez que casi con suma minuciosidad busqué esa bendita nota. Ya con cansancio llegue a mi habitación y lo que encontré en Esta fue una de las pinturas más lindas y maravillosas que jamás hubiese visto. En medio de la cama se encontraba recostado Leon, mi apuesto trapecista y marido, recargando su espalda en la cabecera en un ángulo de unos treinta grados, sus ojos completamente cerrados, sobre su pecho se encontraba mi hermosa Sophie completamente dormida, con cuarenta días de nacida era una muñequita de porcelana hecha humana, con una escasa pelusa azabache cubriendo su cabeza y tomado de la manita de su hermana y recargado en el brazo de su padre estaba mi pequeño Pierre respirando acompasadamente disfrutando de un profundo sueño.

_Con aquella imagen me convencí de que años atrás darme y darle una oportunidad a Leon bien había valido la pena. _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

FIN

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_ Hola a todo(a)s, antes que nada una disculpa por la demora, dije que en unos días tendrían el Epílogo y se convirtieron en dos largos meses, pero, el trabajo y la falta de inspiración me tenían en PAUSE. Estoy satisfecha con este Epílogo, lo cambie como tres veces y siendo sincera, jeje, lo hubiera cambiado hasta una cuarta, pero seguro que nunca terminaría de todas las veces que lo cambie, esta es la versión que más me complació. Así que, espero sus comentarios para que me digan que les pareció.

Me siento contenta, es el tercer fic que doy por finalizado, una sensación de nostalgia también estoy experimentando, pero igual estoy complacida por esta historia, me ha gustado mucho escribirla y sobre todo he quedado satisfecha con lo que termino siendo este fic. Espero que para ustedes también.

**Pd1.** Antes de que se me olvide, para las personas que quieran que suba un one short especial, donde comente como les fue a May y a Leon en la obra de Mulan, como se hicieron pareja y algunos detalles de la boda, sólo díganme, espero que más de 5 personas estén de acuerdo. Ya tengo pensada la idea, pero, aún así, no la termino de a completar.

**Pd2.** El capítulo del fic la promesa ya está en proceso, el capítulo 7 está en camino. Se viene por fin la conversación entre Leon y May.

Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega.

Un beso, les aprecia Al Shinomori (R.I.)


End file.
